


The Ghost of our pasts

by Jessthegeek014



Category: Danny Phantom, Lego Ninjago
Genre: Cross-Posted on Wattpad, F/M, FanFiction.Net
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:27:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 23,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23769262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessthegeek014/pseuds/Jessthegeek014
Summary: After the Oni were defeated, Ninjago was peaceful once again but one question remained on everyone's mind. What Happened to Garmadon? Did he give up on his evil ways, or is he stirring up trouble somewhere else other than Ninjago?When the Ninja are needed at a small town known as Amity park, they are surprised to find a boy with ghostly powers, some old friends they didn't expect to see again, and a whole world of trouble.Is also on wattpad and Fanfiction.net
Relationships: Cole/Seliel (Ninjago), Danny Fenton/Sam Manson, Kai/Skylor (Ninjago), Lloyd Garmadon/Harumi, Nya/Jay Walker, P.I.X.A.L./Zane (Ninjago), Tucker Foley/Valerie Gray
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	1. Chapter 1

*After Phantom Planet.*

The crowd cheered as the meteorite phased through the planet. When Danny joined the others he was immediately hugged to death by his friends. He looked over to the other ghosts as they all glared at him. 

"I don't really know what to say other than thanks. All though you all probably want to kill me later on."

"We did it for our world ghost boy, not yours." Skulker stepped forward, towering over him. "But you're right about one thing, I won't stop hunting you, and now that you're a hero, you are much more valuable." Skulker smirked and left through the portal with all the other ghosts.

"Good job Danny." Danny looked behind him to see his parents had walked up to him. Jack bent down and whispered in his ear. "Or should I say, son?" Danny looked up to his parents with surprise. All though they had proud smiles on their faces, Danny still tried to play it off that it wasn't him.

"I don't know what you are talking about Da- Um Sir." Maddy walked over to him and put a supportive hand on his shoulder. "It's okay Danny, we know." And with that, Maddy pulled her son into a hug. Danny hugged her back, grateful that his parents were proud of him, and didn't see him as a freak or whatever he had imagined every time he thought of revealing himself to them.

Danny looked over to the rest of the Amity Park Citizens. Jazz followed Danny's gaze and saw the worried look on his face. "Don't worry Danny, no one else knows." Danny sighed in relief and looked at his family. "Lets go home.

\--------------------------------

It had been two years since that moment. Danny became a national hero, Tucker became the youngest mayor ever in Amity Park, him and Sam were dating and there was no sign of Vlad Masters or Plasmius. Amity park was almost peaceful. Almost.

"Is that the best you've got welp?" Danny was blasted across the town, almost crashing into his statue. "Or am I too strong for you to beat?" Danny pushed himself up. As promised, Skulker kept hunting after Danny, and is constantly upgrading his ecto-skeleton, making the ghost harder and harder to beat each time.

"Come on Skulker, you know me. I'm always going to beat you, one way or another." Danny charged at Skulker and used his ice powers to freeze his jet pack, making the ghost come crashing down.

"AH it took me ages to rebuild that! You'll pay for this ghost boy!" Out of rage, Skulker started firing what ever he had at Danny, who was able to dodge most of the blasts until a huge net came over him. Danny tired to get it off of him, but was stuck, and Skulker was stalking towards him with a smirk over his face.

"Hey M! I could use a little help over here!" Danny shouted to someone he knew was near by. Skulker chuckled at his cry for help. "Call out as much as you want ghost boy, no one's going to help you. Especially that emo friend of yours. You. Are. Mine."

"Ninja Go!" Before Skulker could get any closer, a huge gust of wind came out of nowhere that almost swept him off his feet and what seemed to be a mini tornado came towards him. Danny grabbed the Fenton Furnace and sucked Skulker in whilst he was distracted. Once he put the lid on, Danny let out a sigh of relief that the fight was over.

A figure walked over to Danny and helped get the net off and held his had out for him. "You need to be more careful. Skulker is getting stronger and you have to keep your guard up. I won't always be around to save you."

Danny took the hand and pulled himself up. "Yeah I know Morro. And thanks." Danny gave the boy a small smile. "And what was that move you did just there? The tornado thingy?"

"That was an ancient technique known as spinjitsu. I could teach you it if you like?" Danny nodded eagerly. Danny met Morro about a few months ago. Danny was out patrolling the town, as he would do every other night, when he saw Walker trying to fight another ghost he didn't recognize. Danny helped defeat walker but the ghost, who he later knew as Morro, was badly injured. Danny took him to clockwork who helped heal him, and since then, the two had been close friends.

"Anyway, we better get Skulker back to the portal." And with that, the two flew back to Fenton works.

\--------------------------------------------

The next morning, Danny woke up with huge bags under his eyes. Not long after he sent Skulker back to the ghost zone, the box ghost decided to come out, and boy did he refuse to be sent back. It took both Danny and Morro all night to catch him and send him back.

"Danny! Breakfast!" Danny heard Maddy call as he unwillingly got out of his warm and comfy bed to find his clothes. Once he got dressed he made his way to the dinning room where he saw Jazz studying for an exam, and his parents inventing some new ghost hunting equipment.

"Morning Danny." Jazz noticed the bags and the tired look on her Brother's face. "Let me guess, Skulker?"

"Yep, and the box ghost. Skulker keeps upgrading his tech, so it takes a while to bring him down. Luckily Morro was there last night to help." Maddy looked at Danny with worry, knowing that this ghost hunting business and keeping the town safe was taking a toll on the boy. She wondered how he managed to keep his secret from them for so long. Danny quickly ate his breakfast and grabbed his stuff for school.

"Well, I've got to get going otherwise Lancer is going to give me another detention for being late." Danny said a quick goodbye to everyone before rushing out the door. Danny ran down the road until he came past a dark ally way. Danny didn't know why, but he felt a chill go down his spine, and a bad feeling came over him when he went past it. With his curiosity getting the better of him, Danny looked down the alley way, and nearly jumped out off his skin when he heard a menacing laugh.

It definitely wasn't a ghost, as he ghost sense didn't go off. He walked down the alley way, but froze when he saw someone standing there. He seemed to have pitch black skin, four arms, piercing red eyes that could look into his soul, and Danny could swear that he had a purple, dark aura surrounding him. Danny knew that this man, or thing was no good.

"Hey Danny!" Danny jumped out of his skin when Sam jumped on him out of nowhere. "What are you doing over here? Come on, we've got to go get Tucker. Is something wrong?"

Danny looked over to the man only to see that he was gone. "It's nothing. Lets get going." Danny looked down the alley way one last time before taking Sam's hand and going to get their friend.

\--------------------------------

"Just jump up kick back whip around and spin, and then we jump back, do it again. Ninja-Go!" The couple looked at their friend in both amusement and embarrassment as Tucker was full out singing and dancing to a song that he was currently obsessed with. 

"Should we stop him?" Danny shook his head, getting his phone out to record it and to use the footage as blackmail later on. "Nah let him have his moment." Sam seemed unsure about it.

"I don't know. The last time Tucker got this obsessed with a song, the entire town got hypnotised by Ember, and I really don't won't a repeat of that." There were some moments from that time that the two would rather forget.

"Don't worry. I've looked into the song. It's called the Weekend Whip by The Fold. Apparently the band come from Ninjago, and it's a tribute to their heroes. I wish someone wrote a song about me." The two watched Tucker for a minute longer before he noticed the two of them standing there.

"Oh hey guys... How long were you standing there?"

"Long enough. Come on, lets get to school."

\-----------------------------------

The trio walked to school, chatting about what they did over the weekend. With Tucker being the Mayor, his weekend was mostly filled with paperwork.

"I don't even know why I agreed to be mayor. And that reminds me! There's this inventor coming to meet me today from Ninjago."

"Inventor from Ninjago?" Danny gave his friend a confusing look. "Yeah. His name is Cyrus Borg. He's the mayor of Ninjago City, but he makes all these cool gadgets. Look, he even gave me this watch as a gift to the mayor." Tucker held his arm out to show a fancy new watch on his wrist. "And this model isn't even out in Ninjago yet. Sometimes being Mayor does have it's perks."

The three carried on walking to school, but Danny couldn't help but shake of this feeling that something bad was going to happen very soon.


	2. Chapter two

Three Months Ago

Garmadon walked away from the monastery, not looking back a single time. The events of the previous day repeated in his mind. The words of his son, the ninja, and even Vinny the Cameraman of NGTV rang in his ears.

"You don't care about anyone but yourself."

"There's more to life than surviving!"

"Well there's family, love, trust. Without those, life is somewhat meaningless." Those words had got him thinking, was their more to life than just power and survival? And could Garmadon return to the man he once was?

Garmadon froze in his path when he heard a deep laughter coming from near by. He looked around, only to see that there was no one there. Garmadon just carried on walking, thinking it was his imagination when he heard it again. Garmadon fired a blast out in the open space out of frustration.

"Who is there? Show yourself!" There was another laugh when a being appeared, towering over Garmadon. He had a white face with a red outline, long green hair, and a braided green beard, glowing green eyes, with a black scar on his right eye and a black eye patch over his left eye. He also had two horns on his head, one of them being broken.

"My my. A little angry are we?" This comment made Garmadon even angrier, and summoned four weapons in each of his hand. "You dare mock me? Do you know who you are dealing with? I am Lord Garmadon!" Garmadon charged at the figure, and swung one of his weapons at him. The figure held one of his arms out and caught the weapon, and smirked at the man in front of him. "And I am Pariah Dark, rightful king of the ghost realm. And I think you'll do just fine."

Garmadon tried to move but he was frozen. Something was restricting him from moving. He felt this feeling before, back on the dark island, when the overlord took over his body. It dawned on him that this Pariah Dark was trying to take over his body.

Garmadon tried to fight it, but he was slowly loosing consciousness, and within seconds, he became trapped in his own mind. The last thing he heard was Pariahs dark laugh as he took over.

Pariah looked down at his new body, somewhat pleased with it. It was small, but held an enormous amount of power. He held out his hand and shot out his ghost ray. As he expected, it was much more powerful.

Pariah clenched his fist as he used his powers and lifted himself off of the ground. "Time to reclaim my crown. But first, I need an army."

\--------------------------------------

Zane looked around, his shurikens drawn and his guard was up. He and the rest of the team were surrounded by both the Skeleton army and the Nindroids. Zane had also noticed other beings amongst the army. They seemed to be ghosts. At least Zane assumed they were as they were glowing green and were floating off the ground.

He then heard a deep, evil laugh. Zane looked to the side and saw Garmadon, Pythor, Cryptor and two people he didn't recognize. One had grey skin and wore a white outfit with a red cape. The other had a black and grey hazmat suit and had glowing red eyes. Both of them were giving off evil vibes that sent a chill down Zane's titanium spine. 

All of a sudden, a black blur came charging at the five men in front of them, but was blasted back towards Zane and the others. He was a young boy and he looked like the guy in the hazmat suit but smaller and with green eyes instead of red. He looked Zane in the eyes and tried talking to him.

"...ake up!"

"What? What are you trying to say?"

"Wake Up!" Zane sat straight up, gasping for breath. he looked around and saw that he was still in his bedroom in the monastery, and saw Lloyd standing by his bed.

"Come on Zane, we need to do sunrise exercises, and you know what Sensei is like when we're late!"

"Yes, I'll be down in a minute." Lloyd noticed his friend's troubled and panicked look. "Is everything all right Zane? You look like you've seen a ghost." Zane gave Lloyd a smile smile.

"I am fine Lloyd, just a bad dream is all." Lloyd didn't seem convinced but left anyway. Images still flashed in Zane's mind. They showed the boy from his dream, Morro, Harumi and a man in a purple hood, with a scar over his left eye. Zane was pretty sure that this was no dream, but another one of his visions, witch worried him greatly as 99% of his visions came true. Zane knew he would have to tell Sensei Wu about this vision, but first, sunrise exercises.

\----------------------------------------------

After an hour long session of painful, according to Kai and Jay, sunrise exercises, Zane decided to confront Sensei Wu.

"Excuse me, Master Wu?"

"Yes? What is it Zane? Is something troubling you." Zane told Wu everything he saw in his vision, not leaving a single detail out. "And I saw flashes of people. There was Morro, Harumi, and there was this figure dressed in purple and had a scar down his left eye." When Zane mentioned who he saw, Wu seemed shocked. "Zane, do you think you could draw the purple figure. He sounds a lot like someone I once knew." 

Wu gave Zane some paper and pencils and he started drawing. Once Zane had finished the drawing, he handed it over to him. "Who is he master? Do you know him?"

"This man is known as Clockwork, or as Father Time. He was a friend of my fathers." Sensei Wu just sighed and rubbed his eyes. "Let's just leave it for now. I'll have a look in the spirit smoke later for anything that may be connected. Now, go join the other Ninja. I'll need some peace and quiet." 

Zane did as Sensei Wu said, and went to go find the other ninja. But Zane couldn't get the dream out of his head. Zane then found the others playing video games, and had found out Cole had beaten his high score on Lava Zombie monsters. He did notice, however, that two of the ninja were missing.

"Where are Jay and Nya?"

"Oh they went to go see Ed and Edna. Jay said he wanted to confirm something with his parents. You wanna play some games then chill in the hot tub?" Zane gladly accepted, needing a distraction, and what better distraction than playing some video games and soaking in a hot tub?

\---------------------------------------------

Jay looked at the letter and key with shock. He didn't really know what to think, but after the whole Nadakhan incident, he had always suspected. 

"We found those two with you when you were left on our door step." Jay was adopted. This was not the first time he found this out, all though last time, he thought Nadakhan was tricking him. And when he found out they all were descendants from Elemental masters, he knew neither of his parents were the previous master of lightening. 

Jay got up and walked over to his parents, and to their surprise, Jay embraced them in a hug. "Adopted or not, you guys are my real parents." The three stayed like that for a few minutes, until Nya said it was time to go. Jay hesitantly let go of his parents and joined Nya in his lightening Jet. Nya noticed that Jay was looking a little upset. "Jay... Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's just... I thought Nadakhan was lying last time and when we defeated him, everything would go back to normal. But it was the truth the whole time. And I guess I sort of knew as each of us are related to elemental masters. I mean, you and Kai got your powers from your parents, Lloyd and Cole got theirs from their grandparents and Zane got his passed down from the previous master of Ice." 

Jay was going on another rant, but Nya didn't stop him as she knew he needed to get this out of his system.

"So, are you going? To that address I mean?" Nya asked when Jay had calmed down. He looked down at the letter. The only information it had on it was an address. It was the same as last time so Jay assumed his biological dad was still Cliff Gordan.

"I don't know. I probably will at some point, but not right now. I don't even know if my dad would want to see me." Nya reached out to grab Jay's hand and gave it a comforting squeeze.

"If your dad didn't want to see you, he wouldn't have left his address and key with you. And if that is the case, just remember that Ed and Edna, and the rest of us will always love you Jay." Jay gave Nya a small smile, knowing his girlfriend and yang was right. "Thanks Nya."

When the two got back, they saw the rest of the Ninja laughing and joking around.

"Hey, we're back. Did we miss anything?" Nya asked her brother. "Not much. Cole managed to beat Zane's score, and Lloyd pretty much wiped the ground with Cole in Mecha Strike Three." They looked at the two as Cole tried desperately to defeat Lloyd, but was soon met with defeat as the words FAIL appeared on the screen. Cole groaned in frustration whilst Lloyd did a little victory dance. The group couldn't help but laugh.

"So Jay, what did you do at your parents?" Jay froze, unsure of what to tell his team. He looked to Nya, who gave him an encouraging nod. Jay took a deep breath and told them.

"Wait Ed and Edna aren't your parents!" Jay just nodded at Coles outburst. He hadn't told them about his dad being Cliff Gordan, knowing that a couple of the ninja were a big fan of the man and his movies. 

Before anyone else could say anything, an alarm went off, alerting them of crime. Zane checked the computer to find out what was happening. "There's an attack happening in a village called Nom. It appears to be... Nindroids." They were all confused as all the nindriods, apart from Zane and Pixal (and that one coffee bot), had been destroyed. Despite the confusion, the Ninja and Samurai X boarded the bounty and made their way to Nom.

\-----------------------------------------

Pythor looked over the droids in the factory that he had just taken over. While the Anacondrai had been planning to take over Ninjago, he hadn't planned on using Nindroids again. He looked over to the figure on his right. Usually he wouldn't be taking orders from someone else, but this figure was much stronger than him, and had promised to help him take over Ninjago and defeat the Ninja.

"E-excuse me Lord Garmadon, but are you sure you want Nindroids for your army. They haven't exactly worked against the Ninja before." The figure, "Garmadon", glared at Pythor, who shrank back in fear. 

"How many times do I have to tell you, that I am King Pariah, not Garmadon. And I am not fighting against these 'Ninja' that you seem seem to have a problem with. There's someone else I would like to crush."

"A-and who would that be my Lo- King?"

"That ghost boy, Danny Phantom. He's the reason I lost my crown. Gather up the Nindroids we have so far and take them to Amity Park. But we're going to need a lot more that robots to defeat Phantom and his friends. Do you know anyone Pyton?"

"I-it's Pythor sir, and I may know a few people that would be willing to help, especially against those pesky Ninja."

"Good, then we shall leave. Cryptor!" General Cryptor came running up to them. "Yes my lord?"

"You are to be in charge of this factory whilst we are gone. Do not fail me." Cryptor saluted. "Yes sir." Pythor opened up a bag of of travelers tea and created a portal to Amity Park and left through it, leaving Cryptor with the factory. Cryptor pointed to the two nearest Nindroids.

"You two! Go and stand guard outside. It is highly likely the ninja have heard of this by now." What they all failed to notice, however, was someone watching them from the shadows. 

The two droids stood outside, on guard for anything. It was peaceful and quiet when they were suddenly surrounded by smoke.

"What the-" Before the droid could say anything else, he knocked to the ground. The two looked to see a figure all dressed in black, with two swords drawn. The two nindroids got into a defensive stance. "Who the hell are you?"

"I am the Phantom Ninja." The figure spoke whilst kicking the Nindroid once again. "And you're going to pay for what you did to my village." 

\--------------------------------------

The Ninja were running across the roof tops of the village, hoping to get the situation dealt with as soon as possible.

"Where did you say the Nindroids were spotted Zane?" Lloyd asked. "They were spotted in a factory in the middle of the village, along with Pythor." It wasn't long before they reached the factory, which, as they guessed, was overtaken by the droids. They went up to the roof and looked down at them. "There's too many of them to take on right now. We're gonna need a plan."

"Look, there's Cryptor." They all looked to see their old enemy, Cryptor, ordering everyone around, and threatening the lives of the human workers. They noticed a small office near the back of the factory, with a computer.

"Pixal, do you think you could access that computer?" 

"Already on it." Pixal went down into the factory and carefully made her way into the office without getting caught. She quickly downloaded the data before heading back to the others on the roof.

"I have acquired the information. They seem to have a shipment coming to factory tonight. It's a type of raw metal the factory needs to make the Nindroids."

"Then we ambush that delivery. That should slow them down." They started to leave the factory when they saw smoke everywhere, and heard the sound of metal basing together.

"What was that?" Cole asked, and went to find the source of the sound. Just through the thick smoke, he could see two Nindroids, both beaten and shut down.

"Maybe it was a villager that was angry about them taking over the town? Or one of our allies?" Kai suggested. 

"Perhaps. But however did this was rather skilled and strong. It is not easy to take down a Nindroid."

\----------------------------------------

Later that night, the ninja were all hiding behind a bush by a road leading to the factory, waiting for the truck to show up. 

"Are you sure this is the right road Lloyd?"

"Yes Cole, I am sure this is the right road. Look, there it is!" The group got ready to attack when mist, or smoke, completely covered the road. "Hey, where'd this smoke come from? And who's that?" They looked down the road to see a figure running towards the truck, and threw their sword into the trucks engine. They opened the door of the truck and took out the Nindroid 

Kai stared at the figure with awe. "Did they just take out the engine with their sword?"

"That's not all I'm going to do." Kai jumped as the figure appeared behind him. "You are the Ninja correct?" They all nodded. "I am the Phantom Ninja. Or you can call me Seliel." The Phantom Ninja took off their helmet to reveal a girl with pink hair. 

"Well that's some pretty neat fighting Seliel." Cole walked up to her and held his hand out. "I'm Co-"

"You're Cole. Yes I know. I know all of you, being Ninjago's greatest heroes. And thank you. I trained myself. But know is not the time for formalities. Ninja, I need your help to free my village."


	3. Chapter Three

The trio arrived at Casper high school five minutes before the bell rang, and would've made it to class on time had it not been for a certain jock.

"Hey Fentina! Catch!" Dash threw his football as hard as he could at Danny, and ended up hitting him square on the head. Danny glared at Dash and Kwan as they ran past laughing. Deciding that he didn't want Dash to get away with his bullying, Danny shot a small ectoray at a sign in front of them saying "No stopping at any time." Dash and Kwan failed to see the sign falling in front of them, and ended up tripping over it. 

Danny ran over to them and dropped the sign in front of them. "No stopping at any time nitwits." Danny ran off with a huge smirk on his face, leaving the two on the floor glaring at him.

"Nice move Danny." Tucker ran up to him and high-fived him as he and Sam caught up to the ghost boy. "Although, Dash is gonna get you back for that."

"Yeah I know Sam. But I've had enough of Dash constantly bullying me and it's about time I've done something about it. Now let's get going or we're going to be late for history."

The trio ran the rest of the way to school, and made it in to their lesson one second before the bell rang, and groaned in frustration when they saw Mr Lancer in the room.

"Mr Fenton, Mr Fowley and Miss Mason. A second later and I would have to put you in detention for being late. Make your way to your seats." The trio made their way to their seats after muttering sorry's to Mr Lancer. "Okay class, as Mrs Gordon is away on holiday, I will be taking over her lessons for the next today." The class groaned in frustration when they realized that they would have Lancer for both English and History. They liked Mrs Gordon as she talked a lot, and would often waste the whole lesson talking about some random thought in her head.

"Everyone please be quiet. Mr Baxter, Kwan, why are you late?" Lancer asked Dash as he burst into the classroom. The two glared in Danny's direction before muttering that they overslept. "Right, go to your seats. You two can see me after class." The two walked to their seats, and if looks could kill, Danny would be a full ghost by now.

"Okay, today, we will be learning about the history of our motherland, Ninjago. Can anybody tell me the person who created Ninjago?" Lancer waited patiently for his now quiet class to answer the question.

"It's the first spinjitzu master." Danny heard someone whisper right next to his ear, and almost jumped out of his seat.

"Morro? What are you doing here?" Danny looked around for his ghostly friend, who was currently invisible. "I was bored, so I decided to join you at school."

"Mr Fenton! As you're talking so much, I'm guessing you know the answer to my question. Who created Ninjago?"

"The first spinjitzu master?" Danny looked to Morro for approval, who gave him a thumbs up. Danny then looked to Mr Lancer, who was slightly shocked that he go the answer right. "That is correct. The man who created Ninjago, and the rest of the world is in fact known as the first spinjitzu master. Now can anyone tell me..." The rest of the lesson dragged on, with Morro giving Danny answers to all of Lancer's questions, Lancer getting suspicious of Danny, and Dash glaring holes into Danny's head for the rest of the lesson. 

After what seemed like an eternity, the bell rung signalling the end of class and everyone began packing up. "Before all of you go, I want you to take a permission slip for a field trip on Friday. And good work today Mr Fenton. I hope you do just as well in the test next Wednesday. And don't forget to do the homework!" Danny gulped and let out a nervous smile, but was shoved to the floor when Dash and Kwan tried to get out of the classroom without Lancer seeing. 

"Dash, Kwan, where do you two think you're going? I said I needed to speak to you two after class." The two groaned, and once again glared at Danny. "You're gonna pay for this Fenton."

After hearing that, Danny didn't think twice before fleeing the classroom, and eventually found Tucker and Sam with Valerie in the cafeteria.

"Hey Val."

"Hey Danny. Any trouble last night?" 

"Just Skulker and the box ghost. Nothing unusual. What about you?"

"Technus appeared at Axion and tried to take over my dad's security system. I managed to get rid of him, but he damaged my hover board. Do you think your dad could fix it?"

"Yeah, sure. Just bring it over tonight and he'll fix it for you." Not long after the Disastoroid indecent, Valerie found out Danny's secret of being half ghost after putting the dots together. Despite their rivalry in the past, she has become close friends with the trio and helps Danny with ghost hunting. 

"Awesome. Quick question, how did you know all that stuff in history?" The three looked at Danny waiting for an answer.

"I didn't. Morro gave me the answers." As if on queue, Morro revealed himself to the group, scaring Tucker off of his seat. Tucker glared at Morro and the rest of the group who were laughing at him. "Morro, dude, don't just pop up like that again."

"I'm not promising anything. Not to mention the look on your face was hilarious." 

"Hey! Show some respect for your Mayor!" Tucker crossed his arms and pouted, looking like a five year old, which made the group laugh more. 

"So, how did you know all the answers to Lancers questions?" Danny asked once the laughter died down.

"Because I was born, and died, in Ninjago." Morro said, with a far away look on his face. But before anyone could say anything else, Dash stormed into the cafeteria.

"FENTURD!" Danny's face paled when Dash marched straight towards their table and grabbed Danny by his collar. "I got detention because of you. You're gonna pay!" Dash raised his fist to hit Danny when a gust of wind entered the room, and everything started hitting the jock in the face. Danny got out of Dash's grip, and quickly mouthed Morro thank you before running out of the cafeteria. Sam and Tucker followed after him, leaving Morro and Valerie at the table. 

The trio stopped just behind the school when they thought they were far away from Dash. "Dash is gonna kill me. Tucker, what class do I have next?"

Tucker quickly checked his new Borg watch for Danny's schedule. "Er... You've got PE next." Danny groaned, knowing he was going to have to deal with Dash and Kwan then. 

"Kill me now."

\----------------------------

Tucker had to drag Danny to the boys changing room once Lunch was over. And to make matters worse, the toilets that Danny would usually hide in to get changed were out of order and locked up. 

Danny took a deep breath before entering the room, hoping to not get jumped the moment he went in. "Let's get this over with." The young hero sneaked into the changing room, hiding behind pretty much everyone so he wouldn't be seen by the jocks, until he made it to his locker. 

At the back of the changing room, Dash and Kwan looked at each other before glaring back at the halfa. "On the count of three, we jump him okay? One. Two Thre-" The two froze when they saw Danny taking his shirt off to reveal chiselled muscles and a six pack. Kwan and Dash just stared at Danny, unable to believe that the wimpy nerd who gets stuffed in a locker everyday was absolutely ripped.

"Ten dollars he's on steroids."

"You're on."

Whilst Danny was changing into his PE kit, he couldn't help but get the feeling he was being watched. He looked up to see everyone was staring at him.

"What?" Everyone immediately looked everywhere else other than in the halfa's direction. Danny just shrugged and carried on getting changed, ignoring everyone's stares.

Due to the shock of what he saw in the locker room, Dash had left Danny alone throughout their PE session and discussed with Kwan as to where he got his muscles, which left the ghost boy both confused and relieved. Regardless, when the lesson was over, Danny decided to not push his luck and rushed ahead, got changed and out of the locker room before everyone else. 

"Hey Danny, still alive?" Valerie joked as Danny met up with her and the group outside the school. Tucker was missing as he had to get to town hall to meet with his guest. "Yeah, weirdly enough. Dash and Kwan didn't even come within five feet of me through out the whole lesson."

"Weird. Maybe the two finally grew a brain, or found something better to do with their time."

"I highly doubt that, but what ever it was, I'm grateful they left me alone for more than five minutes. Come on, let's go home." 

\------------------------------------

"Hang on, what's the answer to number 3?" Danny and Sam both sat in the living room of the Fentons household, whilst Valerie was downstairs in the lab trying to fix her damaged gear. The night was somewhat peaceful, but Danny couldn't shake the feeling that someone was watching him. He could also hear someone sneaking around outside the house in the bushes. 

"Then you times that to get X. Danny? Are you listening?" Danny looked over to Sam realizing that she was talking to him.

"Yeah, sorry, just a little distracted. Do you mind if I go get some air for a bit?"

"Yeah, sure." Danny quickly transformed and phased through the wall to get outside as he heard Sam yelling about using a door, which the halfa ignored. Danny searched around the house and the neighbourhood, knowing something was there. It wasn't a ghost, as his sense didn't go off, but something was here. He heard footsteps running around him but he couldn't see anything. It could just be a raccoon or fox scurrying around in the bushes, but Danny didn't want to take any chances. 

"I know you're out there. Why don't you come out and show yourself?" Danny said into the shadows, getting tired of the the hide and seek. Three identical figures came out of the bushes to where the ghost boy could see them. They each wore a black "ninja outfit," as Danny called it, and their eyes were literally glowing red, like they had light bulbs for eyes.

They each wore a black "ninja outfit," as Danny called it, and their eyes were literally glowing red, like they had light bulbs for eyes  
"Who are you and why are you spying on me?" 

"Are you the ghost boy Danny Phantom?" Danny glared at the three, and backed away from them slowly. These guys were either asking for help, or for trouble, and Danny assumed it was going to be the latter. "I am. Who's asking?"

"King Pariah wishes to send you a message. I will be coming back for my crown ghost boy." And with that, they disappeared back into the shadows.


	4. Chapter four

It was dark. Lord Garmadon didn't know where he was. He was surrounded by darkness, and felt lost, but the feeling was familiar. The feeling of being possessed, not having control of your own body, being trapped in your own mind.

The dark Lord scowled and grit his teeth. He couldn't believe he, the Lord of evil and darkness, had been beaten by a ghost.

"Hey! Can you hear me! I demand you give me my body back! Hey!" He yelled out in frustration when his attempt to get back control failed.

"You can yell all you want, but I doubt he would give us our body back that easily." Garmadon was startled by the voice, and looked around to find the source.

"Where are you? Show yourself!"

"I am right behind you." Garmadon looked behind him and saw an old man sitting behind him, with grey hair, wearing black and white clothes with a gold dragon embedded on it. Garmadon had seen this man before, in a photo on the bounty. "You're- you-"

"Yes, I am you. The good side of you to be precise. I am Sensei Garmadon, and as I was saying earlier, we cannot take our body back now. Whoever is possessing us is currently much too strong." 

Sensei Garmadon then stood up and beckoned the other to follow him. The two walked over to what looked like a lake. Garmadon peered into the water, and could see the snake, Pythor, and several nindroids in a place he doesn't recognize. "What is this? And why are you here?"

"I am a part of you, no matter how much you want to deny it. There is a balance. Where there is evil, there will always be good. And as for this..." Sensei Garmadon gestured to the lake in front of them. "This is what our body is seeing, and all we can do for now is watch."

\----------------------------------------

The Ninja followed Seliel to her hideout, hidden in a forest just outside of the village. She opened up a camouflaged trapdoor and gestured for the Ninja to enter

"In here, quickly." Seliel went in after the others and closed the hatch behind her. They looked around the room to see a lot of martial arts training equipment,including a training course very similar to the one at the monastery. Cole and Kai both noticed one of the walls were covered with posters of the Ninja team, including some solo ones of the master of earth.

"I didn't know they did posters of us. Where did they even get the pictures from?" Cole whispered to Kai.

"Dunno, but I'm guessing Darreth has something to do with this. And what even is this place? " Seliel saw the two staring at the poster covered wall, and quickly covered it up with a curtain, a small blush faint on her cheeks.

"This used to be a bunker back during the serpentine wars. I've been using it to train myself." A small growl echoed throughout the room, and everyone looked to Cole who had a sheepish smile on his face. "What? I haven't eaten anything since this morning. Seliel, you wouldn't happen to have any food would you?"

"I have some chocolate fudge cake in the fridge, just in that corner." The group sat down once Cole had completely devoured the cake.

"So, what happened? Do you know who's responsible for all this?" Asked Lloyd.

"I do." Seliel picked up the camera off of her helmet and plugged it into the computer. "It started a few days ago. These two strangers, a huge white snake and a guy with four arms, came into our village and demanded that we build an army of nindriods for them. When we refused, they started attacking us. They had taken several of my people hostage, including my father. They said that if we didn't do as they wished, they would..." Seliel trailed off with a sad look on her face, but they knew what she was going to say.

Cole stood up and walked over to Seliel's side and put a hand on her shoulder with a reassuring smile. "Don't worry, we'll make sure to get your father and your people out safely. Right guys!" Cole looked over to the rest of the group, who nodded in return.

"Of course we will. Ninja never quit!" Seliel smiled and muttered a quick thank you to them. She turned back to the computer and played a video. 

"This is the footage I captured last night at the factory. This should help piece together what's going on."

"E-excuse me Lord Garmadon, but are you sure you want Nindroids for your army. They haven't exactly worked against the Ninja before." 

"How many times do I have to tell you, that I am King Pariah, not Garmadon. And I am not fighting against these 'Ninja' that you seem seem to have a problem with. There's someone else I would like to crush."

"A-and who would that be my Lo- King?"

"That ghost boy, Danny Phantom. He's the reason I lost my crown. Gather up the Nindroids we have so far and take them to Amity Park. But we're going to need a lot more that robots to defeat Phantom and his friends. Do you know anyone Pyton?"

"I-it's Pythor sir, and I may know a few people that would be willing to help, especially against those pesky Ninja."

The Ninja were shocked, but not all that surprised to see both Pythor and Garmadon. 

"Is it just me, or does Garmadon not sound like Garmadon? And why did he call himself Pariah?" Asked Nya when she realized the voice sounded deeper, and more commanding.

Zane quickly did a scan of the voice on the video, and the voice of Garmadon that he had on his data base. "I've scanned this voice, and the voice of Garmadon. They do not match. This is not Garmadon speaking, which means that this is someone who just looks like Garmadon, or..."

"Or my father's been possessed. Again." Lloyd finished off for the nindroid. "But, who is possessing him? And what's that place they mentioned? Amity Ville?"

"It's Amity Park. I've done some research on it." Seliel quickly pulled up several documents on the computer that she had put together. "It's a small town in America, but it's currently known for being the most haunted place on earth."

"Haunted? As in ghosts?" Cole asked as a shiver went down his spine, remembering his time as and with ghosts.

"Yep. Apparently there's a rift between our world and a place they call 'The Ghost Zone'. But look at this." Seliel quickly pulled up another Newspaper article. "A couple of years ago, the town was taken over by a ghost that called himself Pariah Dark. He claimed to be the king of all ghosts." 

"How did they deal with him?" Seliel then showed them a news clip, showing a huge, terrifying face looming and threatening the town.

"Go get 'em Invisobill!"

"It's not Invisobill! It's Phantom! Danny Phantom!"

"Amity Park have their own hero protecting the town." Seliel said once the video had finished. "He's a ghost, but he protects the town against other ghosts that try to cause chaos."

"Is it just me or does he look really young?" Asked Nya as she got a closer look at the photos. "He looks no older than fifteen. Hey Zane, you okay? Are you circuits acting up again?" Everyone looked over to the nindriod who was frozen in shock.

"Hello... Zane? You okay buddy?" Kai waved his hand in front of his face, hoping to get a reaction.

"I-I'm fine. But I've seen him before..." Images from the vision he had the night before were once again flashing in his head. The nindriod hoped to be wrong just this once, but there was no denying it. This ghost boy was the one seen in Zane's vision.


	5. Chapter Five

Once the three beings disappeared back into the shadows, Danny flew as fast as his ability would allow him, straight back to Fenton works and into the portal.

"Danny! You wanna see Val's new hover board!"

"Sorry dad! Can't talk now!" Jack Fenton looked at where his son had been in confusion, but just shrugged it off as Danny being Danny and yelled back at him. "Don't forget to be in home in time for dinner!"

The young ghost boy could see the looming clock tower up ahead as he came to Clockworks lair. Danny didn't bother announcing himself as he went inside, he knew Clockwork would see him coming. 

Danny looked at all the mirrors as he passed by them, recognizing one of them from this morning, showing his friend dancing when he thought no one was looking. He let out a small chuckle and walked on by, looking around for his teacher.

The ghost came past a small room that resembled a hospital room. The clean white walls, the smell of disinfectant and the small beeping of a heart monitor kind of gave it away. But what Danny noticed was a sleeping figure on the bed. She was incredibly pale, had blonde, almost silver hair and red makeup around her eyes. Danny also noticed that the girl was human, but what was a human doing here in the ghost realm? She was attached to several machines and an IV drip with some sort of green stuff coming out.

"I'd be careful with that if I were you." A voice coming from behind startled Danny, almost making him transform back. "That is venom from the Great Devourer. Just a single drop can turn the purest of hearts dark."

"Clockwork! I have some news! Although I'm guessing you already-"

"Know about Pariah? Of course I do. He has released him from his Sarcophagus, and has gotten stronger. He also won't be the only enemy you will have to face." Danny's face paled upon hearing those words. While he too had gotten stronger during the past two years, he doubt he would be able to face off against Pariah again. Hell, he even had help from the other ghosts and Vlad of all people. Not to mention he had a major power boost from the ecto skeleton, which was destroyed.

Clockwork saw the distressed look on the young ghost's face, and couldn't help but feel a bit sympathetic for the boy.

"You won't have to face him alone." Danny looked up at the ancient ghost in confusion. Clockwork pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to Danny, who recognized it as the permission slip that Lancer had given them earlier that day. He wasn't planning on going on the trip as he couldn't leave Amity Park unprotected. Who knows what Skulker or Technus could do whilst he was away for the weekend. "I highly suggest going on this field trip Danny, as you will meet many ally's that can help you."

"Who? Who's gonna help me?"

"I can't reveal anything yet, but you will meet several ancient Japanese warriors that can fight along side you. You should get going as I have some important matters to intend to, and your mother is going to call you for dinner in five minutes. And don't forget our lesson on Thursday."

\-------------------------------------

As soon as the young ghost left, Clockwork created a portal and left for Walkers prison.

"Have you secured them?" The ancient ghost asked the prison warden.

"I have. They were found in the Far Frozen." The two walked through the halls of the prison, ignoring the shouts and curses of the prisoners. They soon stopped outside a cell with two figures sat inside. Clockwork banged his staff against the floor, catching the attention of the two prisoners.

"F-father! What are you doing here?" The two quickly stood to their feet and ran closer to the iron bars.

"I could ask you the same Krux, Acronix. Do you have any idea on what you've done!" As you know after their fight with Kai, Nya and Wu, the time twins were lost in the time vortex. Well, they were until it decided to drop them off at Pariah's Keep. The crash had greatly damaged the Sarcophagus, and allowed Pariah to escape.

Acronix looked down at his feet, somewhat ashamed, whereas his brother just frowned and banged his hands against the bars. "That doesn't matter! Just get us out of here!"

"And why should I do that? The two of you have caused a lot of trouble. You've abused the power given to you, messed up the timelines that took a lot of trouble to fix, especially with the observant laming me for it, and now, you've released an evil far to powerful to contain. If I wasn't your father, I would have you locked up in here for eternity. Be thankful that I managed to convince Walker to only keep you here for a small amount of time."

Clockwork walked away, ignoring the shouts of protest behind him and quickly muttered to Walker before leaving. "Only keep them in for a few months, then let them back out into the human world." 

Once he was back in his lair, Clockwork could hear the clopping hooves of Nightmare, as he and his rider, Fright Knight arrived.

"Fright Knight, right on time. I assume you have both the ring and the crown?" Fright Knight got out two boxes, both glowing from the contents inside. 

"Here. Is it true? Has Pariah escaped?" Clockwork gave a small nod, confirming the ghost's fears.

"What about Phantom? Have you told him the truth yet?"

"Not yet." Clockwork walked over to a time mirror, showing the distant future. It showed crowds of ghosts cheering for their new King, their true king, who stood before them, with the crown of fire placed on top of his white hair, and the Ring of rage on his left hand. His Queen stood beside him and waved to the crowd as their cheers got louder. 

"But I will tell him when the time comes." Clockwork heard something clatter from his 'hospital' room, and saw that the girl was sitting up, and was trying to get out of the bed. Clockwork quickly rushed to her side and made her lie back down.

"Please try not to move. You are still recovering and need rest."

"Wh-where am I? Who are you?" Clockwork gave her a small smile as he gave her some medicine. "I will tell you soon Harumi, but for now, you need to rest." Harumi's eyes slowly started to close as she fell into a deep sleep.

\-----------------------------------------

It was rather noisy in the Fenton household. Noisier than usual. Maddie had insisted that Sam and Valarie stayed for dinner, and Dani had gotten back from a sleepover at a friends house. When Maddie and Jack found out about cloned, female version of their son, the two didn't hesitate to welcome Dani into the family.

Jack and Valerie were doing the finishing touches on her hover board, Sam, with the absence of Danny, was helping Dani with her homework, and Jazz was discussing College options with Maddie whilst she cooked dinner. However, the chatter came to a complete stop when a loud voice boomed through the house.

"EMERGENCY MEETING IN THE LIVING ROOM NOW!" The moment they heard Danny's voice, they all immediately rushed to the living room.

"Danny! What is it!"

"Are we being attacked? IS IT GHOSTS!" Once Danny had somewhat calmed down his family and friends, he then proceeded to tell them what Clockwork had told them, about Pariah, his potential ally's, everything.

Dani was a bit confused about why everyone was Panicked. Surely this one ghost couldn't be that bad. Sam had to explain to her who the tyrannical ghost was and what he had once done to the town.

"How did you manage to defeat Pariah last time?" Dani asked.

"The other ghosts, even Vlad, helped with the army. I faced Pariah alone, and just about managed to get him back into his Sarcophagus. And that was using the ecto skeleton."

"Which we destroyed in order to stop Vlad from getting his hands on it." Jazz added.

"Don't worry kids. Maddie and I can easily make another one." Jack sling his arm around his wife and daughters shoulder. "And I'll make it even better than the last!" 

They were interrupted when the door bell rang, and Tucker let himself in.

"Hey Danny, Mr and Mrs Fenton."

"Hey Tuck, listen, I have something to tell yo-"

"Danny, I have some one outside who needs to speak to your parents urgently. He also wants to speak to Phantom, so I would suggest that you quickly transform."

Danny quickly transformed as Tucker went to let the 'guest' in. A small man in a wheel chair wheeled himself into the living room as he muttered a small thank you to Tucker.

"Mr and Mrs Fenton, Thank you for agreeing to see me on such short notice." His eyes wandered over to Danny. "And you must be Danny Phantom, the young hero of the town."

Danny gave a small nod.

"My name is Cyrus Borg, and I have come to warn you that your town is in great danger."


	6. Chapter Six

Five months ago,

Sensei Garmadon looked at his surroundings. He was in the ruins of some sort of temple, but he could see the skyscrapers of Ninjago city in the distance. This was wrong. He shouldn't be here. He should be back in the departed realm. He should be dead.

His body started moving towards the city, but he wasn't control. He looked down at his body to see that he was no longer Sensei Garmadon, he was Lord Garmadon. It was clear that whoever brought him back wanted his evil side. He tried to take control, but he was locked up in the back of his own mind.

The day somewhat went in a blur, as the Sensei was in a half conscious state, but he could remember breaking someone out of the NPD Headquarters that the Lord called Harumi, and then breaking in to Kryptarium prison. He wasn't fully conscious until he saw a familiar figure dressed in green.

Lloyd? Sense could feel the Lords intentions, and he wasn't planning on going easy on his son. He wanted to finish him. He tried to take control, to try and warn his son to get out whilst he still could. "It was foolish to come here!"

"Show yourself father!" As Garmadon walked to the centre of the prison, he could see that his son had grown since he had last seen him. He was taller, his hair had grown longer and his voice was deeper.

"You've changed?"

Lloyd turned around to face him, and sensei could see in his eyes that he didn't want to fight.

"So have you. I don't want to have to fight you." Sensei tried to keep control of his body for a bit longer, but failed as his darker side took over and charged at Lloyd.

"Please, this isn't you!"

"This is the new me!" No! No it isn't!

"I didn't come to fight you! My father is somewhere in there." I'm still here Lloyd! I'm still here! "I've saved you once, let me save you again."

"THERE IS NOTHING LEFT TO SAVE!" Garmadon charged at Lloyd again, punching the wall where the green ninja stood before.

"I've played many rolls." Garmadon stalked towards Lloyd as he hit him with his power. "Worn many masks." He hit him again, and sensei could see it hurt the ninja more than he was showing.

"Father." No stop it!

"Husband." Please!

"Brother." Just leave him!

"Teacher." Stop!

"But only one was brought back. DESTROYER!" The final shot pushed Lloyd into one of the cells, but he ran back out and started throwing punches at Garmadon. Lloyd tried to reason with him, but the Oni refused to listen as he threw him though the wall. Sensei could see that the ninja was at his limit, and any more could end up seriously harming him.

Lloyd charged at him, but with each attack, Garmadon could feel himself growing more and more powerful, and could see Lloyd getting weaker. Garmadon grabbed Lloyd by the throat and lifted him off the ground. Sensei tried to take control but it was no use. The lord was more powerful.

"You wouldn't hurt me. I'm your son." I would never hurt you Lloyd!

"I. Have. No. Son." Sensei screamed and cried as Lloyd was thrown through the wall once more with much more force. He looked over at his son's motionless body and saw a picture of the two in his hand. In that moment, he felt utterly useless.

\--------------------------------  
Present day in Nom.

The ninja were once again hidden in the bushes, just outside the factory.

"Okay, so here's the plan Ninja." Lloyd gathered the group around him. "Cole, Pixal, Zane and Seliel, you guys will deal with the hostages in the town hall whilst me, Kai, Jay and Nya get the human workers out. Ninja Go!" Cole's group left for the town hall, leaving the rest in the bushes

"Right, Seliel said the factory and half the town was powered by a generator. If we can turn it off, we could at least stop them from making more nindriods. It's inside the factory, so we'll have to sneak in and shut it down. Kai, you and Jay will sneak in, me and Nya will wait outside with the bounty" 

Kai and Jay travelled in the shadows towards the back entrance of the factory, where they saw two nindriods standing guard.

"I'll take the one on the left, you take the one on the right." Kai whispered to Jay, who gave a thumbs up in return. The two guards where dragged into the bushes, and Kai and Jay emerged dressed in their uniforms.

They walked into the factory, both slightly nervous and hoping they could pull off their disguises and not get caught.

"Look, there's the generator!" Jay quickly pointed to a door at the other end of the building with a sign saying 'GENERATOR! DO NOT ENTER'

The two walked over to the door and tried to open it, but it wouldn't budge.

"What do we do now? It won't open."

"Stand back, I'll bust it open." Kai took a step back and lit his hands. Jay quickly rushed over and stopped him before he did anything else.

"Kai stop! You'll draw too much attention to us. We need to find a key. I know! Let's ask one of the workers." Jay stormed over to the nearest worker as if he was angry, with Kai following his lead.

"HEY YOU!" The worker jumped and looked terrified when the two stormed over.

"I-I'm s-sorry. I'm W-working a-as fast as I C-can and I h-haven't eaten in T-two days..."

"Hey, easy. Calm down." Jay and Kai immediately tried to calm the worker and lifted up their masks for a second to show who they were. "We aren't going to hurt you. What's your name buddy? "

"The Ninja. Oh thank the first spinjitsu master. My name's James. Are you here to help us?"

"Sure we are James, but we need the key to the generator room. Any idea where it is?"

James nodded and pointed to the office. "It should be in the second draw of that desk."

"Thanks James. When the lights go out, you and the other workers need to make a run for it out the back door, two of the others will be waiting for you there with the bounty."

"But, they have our families held hostage, and if we do anything to resist-"

"Don't worry, we've taken care of that as well. Just make sure to tell the other workers." The two quickly rushed over to the office to get the key before making their way to the generator room.

"Okay, we're in. How do we turn this thing off." Kai asked when they successfully entered the room.

"There should be a big red button somewhere that says emergency stop."

Kai looked around, and saw a button with the matching description. "Here it is!" Kai slammed his hand down and everything when dark. They could hear the sound of running footsteps and angry voices from the nindriods from outside the door.

The two Ninja quickly ran outside and helped the workers get out and onto the bounty.

"Is that everyone?" Lloyd asked once they got on board the ship.

"Yep we got everyone. Now let's go join up with Cole and the others."

\----------------------

"What happened?" Pythor asked as he approached Kryptor.

"It was the Ninja sir. They shut down the factory and helped the workers escape. Should we go after them?"

"No. We have enough nindriods. Gather them all up and send the rest to Amity Park. And tell the ones down in town hall to arm the bombs. We have no use for those villagers anyway. "

\---------------------

Cole peered through one of the windows of the town hall, surprised to see all of the villagers locked up in cages as if they were animals.

"This looks horrible. Pixal, can you scan the whole building?"

The samurai was silent whilst scanning. "My readings have picked up ten nindriods in the building. But there also seems to be some sort of explosive, no, six explosives within the building. And the front entrance seems to be completely blocked."

"And the structure seems to be very old and fragile, and would completely collapse if those bombs are set off. We need to disarm them first before doing anything else." Zane finished off for the Samurai.

"Okay, disarm bombs, then get the villagers out safely. Seliel, what do- Hey where are you going!" Cole turned to Seliel only to see her already sneaking into the building. Cole just sighed and climbed in after her.

"I'll go after her, you two start disarming the bombs."

Seliel sneaked her way to the back of the building, blending into the shadows. She got to a cage where she saw a figure lying motionless on the floor. Seliel stuck her arm through and gently shook the figure awake.

"Father. Father wake up." Her father, Samuel, slowly woke up, but quickly sat up once he saw who was in front of him. "Seliel! What are you doing here child!"

"I'm here to rescue you, and the rest of the village."

"You can't. It's too dangerous and there's too many of them. There's no way you can do it alone."

"Then it's a good job she's not alone." The two looked over to see Cole had joined them.

"Father, this is Cole, the-"

"The black Ninja and the master of earth. Yes, I know Seliel." Samuel leaned closely to his daughter and whispered in her ear. "Isn't he the you had a crush on?" Seliel blushed bright red as Cole looked at the two confused whilst Sam just laughed. "I'm glad you're here to help Cole."

"Hey!" They all looked to see a Nindriod approaching the cage, and the two Ninja shrunk back into the shadows. "Unless you wish to lose your tongue, I suggest you be quiet."

Cole and Seliel went back to the cage once the nindroid had walked away.

"Right let's get you and your people out." Cole put his hands on the bars used his earth strength the widen them enough to get Sam out.

"Zane, how many of those bombs have you disarmed?"

"We have done two so far but we have a problem. The others have been armed and we have 15 minutes.We need to get everyone out now."

"Got it. Come on, let's get everyone else out. Sir, if you could make your way outside-"

"I wish to help, if you would allow me?" Sam interrupted.

"Dad, no. It's too dangerous. I would feel better if you were safe outside."

"And I would feel better if I could do something to help my people instead of waiting around doing nothing. Besides, you'd get everyone out quicker if there were three of us."

Seliel just sighed, and handed her father a pair of bolt cutters. "Thank you my dear. There's a secret entrance just behind this painting. We can get everyone out through there."

They all quickly ran off opening all the cages and letting the people out, whilst Zane and Pixal dealt with the nindroids.

"I think that's everyone. Zane, how much time do we have left?"

"Thirty four seconds. We need to get out now. I've also got word from Lloyd, they've managed to shut down the factory." Seliel started hurrying people down the tunnel, but noticed her father at the other end of the building trying to open one last cage.

"Dad, hurry up!" Sam managed to get the cage open, and the people ran straight out towards the tunnel. Sam followed after them, but tripped on the arm of a nindroid. He noticed a small red timer next to him counting down

5

4

3

2

1

Seliel screamed as she saw the ball of fire, and tried to run to where the explosion had thrown her father. Everything started falling down around her as she approached her father, but she couldn't hear anything due to the ringing in her ears. She looked up and could see the roof falling towards her.

She closed her eyes, waiting for the impact, but it never came. She opened her to see Cole. His arms were glowing orange as he held up the debris of the town hall.

"Just hold on. I'm going to get you both out of here." He threw the debris off to the side, grabbed both Sam and Seliel and ran over to the others by the bounty.

"Cole, you're okay!"

"I am. But this guy isn't." Cole gently put San onto the ground for Zane to analyse.

"He's still alive, but he needs to get to the hospital as soon as possible. Let's get onto the bounty."

\-------------------------

Seliel waited outside the operation room, pacing down the hallway with worry. Cole watched her from a distance, also feeling worried for both Sam and Seliel.

"Go talk to her." Cole turned around to see Kai holding two plates of cake in his hands.

"Huh?"

"You can't just stand there staring at her forever. She might need someone to talk to." Kai handed Cole the two plates before going off to join Nya and Jay.

Cole took a deep breath, and walked over to Seliel, who was still pacing.

"H-hey, Seliel." The girl stopped pacing and turned to look at him. "I-I've got some chocolate fudge cake here if you want some. I've noticed that you haven't eaten anything in a while. If it's not your favourite I could quickly go get some more if you want. " Cole noticed he was rambling like Jay and quickly shut up.

Seliel let out a small smile and took a plate from his hand.

"Actually, Chocolate fudge cake is my favourite. Thank you." The two sat down and ate the cake, but it was silent and rather awkward. Cole noticed that Seliel foot was tapping, and she kept glancing over to the door of the operation room.

"You know..." Cole said, breaking the silence. "I've been here before. Not this hospital, but waiting inside for someone. When I was little, my mother fainted out of nowhere one day. I was too young at the time to understand, but my mother had fallen very sick very quickly. My dad was stressed, and had even taken a breaking from the Royal blacksmiths to take care of my mother. I used to visit her at the hospital everyday, and she always tried to act strong for me, regardless of how tired or weak she felt. Just before she died, I went into her hospital room, and she was hooked up to so many machines, and it scared me. I almost ran out of the room at one time. What I'm trying to say here, is that you're not alone in this, so if you need someone to talk to, or a shoulder to cry on, I'm here for you."

It was silent for minute, but Cole was surprised when Seliel suddenly wrapped her arms around him in a hug. And based on the constant sniffing, it wouldn't take a genius to know she was crying. Cole hesitantly wrapped his arms around her, and patted her back, trying to comfort her.

Kai walked back down the hallway to check on Cole and to see how his 'talk' with Seliel. He froze and smirked upon seeing the position the two were in, and quickly whipped out his phone to take a picture.

"Wait till Jay and Zane see this."

\-------------------------------

Nya and Jay sat at the cafeteria of the hospital, both just gradually sipping luke warm coffee.

"I think I should go see him. My real father I mean."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I think that if I don't do it now whilst he's still, well , alive, I'm going to end up regretting it. But I can't go alone, so, can you come with me?"

Nya smiled, and grabbed his hand. "Of course I will Jay." The two were interrupted when Kai ran over shoving his phone in their faces.

"Guys check this out!"

"Is that Cole?"

"And Seliel?"

"Yep. I had a feeling those two would be getting rather close. Where's Zane, I need to show him this. There he is. Zane! You've gotta see this!" The two just laughed at Kai's excitement as he showed off the picture to anyone that would look.


	7. Chapter Seven

The Fentons, plus Sam, Tucker and Valerie, stared at the man in front of them.

"E-excuse me Mr Borg, but what do you mean are town is in danger?" Danny asked, although he felt he already knew.

"You are Danny Phantom, the 'hero' of the town, correct?"

"Yes, although I wouldn't say I'm the only hero..." Cyrus reached down to his bag to grab a laptop and started typing into it. "Yes, of course. Do you remember a ghost attacking this town known as Pariah Dark?" Danny nodded, knowing where this was going.

Cyrus turned his computer round, showing everyone what was on the screen. There was a man with black skin, four arms and piercing red eyes. Danny noticed that he looked like the man he saw in the alleyway on the way to school.

"This is Garmadon, an extremely dangerous criminal that has attacked Ninjago may times before. I have been told that a ghost called Pariah Dark has taken possession of Garmadon, and is currently building an army to attack your town." Cyrus changed the picture to show what seemed to be hundreds of robots, all dressed in black, and a white humanoid snake that was commanding them.

"What! They have robots! Maddie can we get some robots?" Jack yelled out, which earned him a glare from both Jazz and Maddie.

"They aren't robots exactly, but they're nindriods. Androids programmed to behave and fight like ninja. They are very dangerous."

"Ninja Robots! Even cooler!" Jack shouted out once again, but grunted in pain when Maddie nudged him in the ribs.

"Mr Borg, all of us here only know how to deal deal with ghosts, how do we deal with these androids?" Jazz asked.

"Well, I use similar droids for my security system, but you would need to be very well trained in the martial arts to take them on. Luckily, I know some people who are well trained and have had experience fighting against nindroids, Garmadon, even ghosts a couple of times. I'm sure they'd be more than willing to help. I'll ask them to meet you when I get back to Ninjago."

"Excuse me Mr Borg," Tucker interrupted. "Our history class has a field trip to Ninjago on Friday. If you're staying in Amity Park until then, perhaps you could take us to meet these..."

"Ninja. Ninja and Samurai. They have protected Ninjago several times over the past years. They are excellent fighters. If your history teacher and principle would allow me perhaps I could join you on your trip and introduce you to the ninja.

"Great! I'll talk to Mr Lancer and Mrs Gorden tomorrow."

\------------------------------------------

After exchanging contact information with the Fentons, Cyrus Borg left and headed back to his hotel. Sam, Tucker and Valerie also went home, as they all had school the next morning, but Clockwork's words were circling around in Danny's head. You will meet several ancient Japanese warriors that can fight along side you. Cyrus Borg had mentioned that Ninja and Samurai would help them against Pariah and his army, both of which are ancient warriors originally from Japan.

Danny sighed and grabbed the permission slip for the trip and walked over to his parents. 

"Mum, could you sign this? It's for the school trip." Maddie quickly read the form over before signing it and handing it back over. She gave Danny a small kiss on the cheek, and went down to the lab with Jack to make some small adjustments to their ghost traps.

Danny headed up to his room and got out his homework, hoping to try and finish it before he went to sleep, but his mind couldn't focus on any of it.

There was a knock at the door before Jazz entered the room with a plate of cookies in her hands. 

"Hey Danny, mind if I come in?" Danny didn't say anything as Jazz entered anyway, sitting herself and the plate of cookies on the bed next to her brother., taking a small peak at his maths homework. 

"You're supposed to carry the two over."

"Huh? Oh, thanks Jazz." Jazz just sighed as she stared at her brothers face. Whilst it looked like he was trying to concentrate on his work, it was obvious his mind was somewhere else. 

"Hey Danny," The boy looked up, broken out of his train of thought. "I know you're worried about Pariah. Believe me, we all are, but remember, you aren't fighting him alone this time. You have me, Dani, Tucker and Sam, Valerie, Mom and Dad. The other ghosts ghosts would be willing to help, and maybe even those Ninja Mr Borg spoke about." 

Danny leaned across the bed and quickly embraced Jazz in a hug for a few seconds before letting go. 

"Thanks Jazz." 

Jazz just gave the boy a small smile and ruffled his hair. "What are sisters for? And make sure you get some sleep tonight. You need plenty of rest before you think of fighting any ghost." 

Danny had finished his homework not long after Jazz had left, and was about to close his eyes when he heard a familiar "Beware" and mechanical laughter. The ghost boy just sighed and transformed, flying outside to where he commotion was to see the Box Ghost and Technus rampaging in a warehouse.

"Can't you guys let me get just ONE full night sleep. Is that too much to ask?"

"In this line of work, it kinda is." The ghost boy looked behind him to see his clone with a small smirk on her face. "I take the box ghost, you take Technus?"

"Deal."

\------------------------------------

Ninjago.

Once they found out the villagers of Nom and Seliels dad were all okay, the ninja were ready to leave for the monastery. 

"I really don't think we should be eavesdropping on them." Zane, Kai Jay and Nya were all hiding behind a bush, spying on the interaction between Cole and Seliel. Both the red and blue ninja had their phones out recording the moment for blackmail later.

"Yeah, I agree with Zane. It feels kinda wrong to be snooping like this."

"Come on sis, relax. Look at the way Cole's looking at her. The only time he makes that look is when he's looking at food."

"Guys. Guys! Cole's blushing! I repeat, Cole's blushing! Zane, what are they saying?"

The tension between Cole and Seliel became somewhat awkward, neither person knowing what to say.

"So... Thank you again for saving my village. I will be forever grateful towards you and the other ninja." Cole just scratched the back of his neck bashfully. 

"You- Your welcome." It was strange. Cole had received many thanks over his years as a ninja, but he had never gotten this shy about it before, so why was it different with her? Cole got out a piece of paper with some number written all over them.

"Here, it's my phone number. If you're in danger, or you need help, call us and we'll be right there. E-even if it's not an emergency and you just need someone to talk to, or you need some company, there's this cafe in Ninjago city that does the best chocolate fudge cake in all of Ninjago." Cole shut his mouth when he realized he was rambling and felt his face heating up he figured out he practically asked her out on a date. But he did want to see her again.

Seliel just giggled, taking the paper and storing it in her pocket. "Thank you. I'll be spending a lot of time here in the hospital, with my dad here and all, but I'm sure I could spare some time on Thursday at twelve O'Clock if that's okay with you?"

"T-Thursday? Y-yeah I'm f-free."

"Great! It's a date!" Seliel leaned closer to Cole and kissed him on the cheek, leaving the master of earth frozen whilst she walked back inside. Meanwhile, the other ninja were blowing up at what they just saw as they all came tumbling out the bushes.

"DID YOU ALL JUST SEE THAT! COLE GOT HIMSELF A DATE!"

"Yes Jay, we all saw, and I got it on camera." They all walked over to the black ninja, who was still rooted to the spot. Zane waved his hand in front of his face, and frowned when he didn't get e response. 

"It appears he's gone into shock. Lets just get him back onto the bounty. Pixal says we're ready to leave, and that she has contacted Cyrus Borg." Jay and Kai each got an arm and dragged Cole back to the bounty. "Come on lover boy, lets get back home."

\-------------------------------------

Jay stood before the towering iron gates, his hand hovering over the button, hesitating to push it. He looked over to Nya, who gave him a reassuring smile. The blue ninja took a deep breath and pressed the button. There was a buzz before a voice came on over the com.

"Who is it?"

"H-hello. Is Cliff Gorden here?"

"Who are you? Look, I'm not signing any more autographs for you fans!"

"N-no wait! I'm not a fan! Well, I am but that's not why I'm here. My name's Jay Walker, and I have a key and a letter telling me to come here." There was silence before Cliff started speaking again.

"Can you show them to the camera. It should be to your left." Jay got out the letter and key, making sure both were visible to the camera. It was silent for a moment but there was another buzz as the gates opened. The couple smiled as both ran down the path to the mansion to see a man with black hair and a moustache standing by the front entrance.

"Jay!" Cliff came up to Jay and embraced him in a hug as he and Nya came closer. He was a little surprised by the sudden hug, but hugged back, glad that his worries negative thoughts about meeting him were simply that. 

Cliff pulled back from the hug, trying to get a proper look at his son. "I'm assuming that Ed and Edna have talked to you, and you know who I am?"

"You're my biological father." Cliff just nodded, and looked over to Nya. "And who is this?"

Nya held her hand out to Cliff. "I'm Nya Smith, Jay's yang." 

Cliff took Nya's hand and shook. "Smith... Ah! Ray and Maya's daughter!Come on in, both of you." The actor lead the two into the house towards the living room. "Please, make yourselves comfortable. Would you like any drinks?"

"Just some water please?"

Jay, as he sat down, noticed that there was a lot more stuff there than the last time he visited. He noticed a photo of Cliff standing next to a woman with blond hair holding a small baby. He could only assume that was him and his real mother.

Cliff came back into the living room with two glasses of water in his hand. "Here you go. I'm guessing that you would like an explanation, Jay?"

"Of course! What happened? Who is my real mother, and why did you two give me up?"

"It's a long story." Cliff sat himself down. "Your mother and I were not much older than you two when we first met. Her name was Libber, and she was the elemental master of lightning. I first met her when I found her injured after a battle. I took her in and treated her injuries. After that, we started dating, and we eventually got married after the serpentine wars." 

Cliff looked over to a picture of them on their wedding day, a sad smile on his face. "About a year later we had you. It was the happiest day of our lives. Your mother named you after her favourite bird, a blue jay. We had always dreamed of having a family, and giving you away to Ed and Edna was the hardest thing to do."

"So why did you?"

"Because you were in danger. Before Krux went after your parents Nya, he targeted us first. He wanted Libber because she was a good inventor, and because of her element. When she wouldn't comply, he threatened her with you. Not wanting for Krux to get what he wanted, Libber hid you away from him and left the country."

Jay was silent. What happened to Kai and Nya's parents almost happened to his, but he was just glad they didn't just abandon him because they wanted to.

"Where is Libber now. Is she alive?"

"Libber is just fine. She hasn't told me, or anyone for that matter, where she is, but every year, she sends me a letter letting me know that she's okay. Would you like to see them?"

"Y-yes please." Cliff left the room briefly, and came back with a small wooden box in his hands and handed it to Jay.

"Here's all the letters your mother ever sent to me, and some pictures as well." Jay took the box and held it as if it was fragile, like it was made of glass.

"Thank you. Me and Nya should probably be heading back to the Monastery." Both stood up and started heading for the door.

"Of course. It was good to see you Jay. Ed and Edna have raised you well." Cliff went for one last hug before opening the door. "And if you ever have any questions, or would like to catch up, you are more than welcome to come here any time."

Jay smiled at the man, nodding his head. "I would like that too. See you around, Dad." Cliff smiled as the two disappeared down the path.

"Our son has grown into a fine man Libber."


	8. Chapter Eight

Tuesday went by in a blur. The day was unusually quiet, without a single ghost causing destruction, just a couple of spirits wanting to get out of the ghost zone. Even Dash and Kwan had backed off that day, much to Danny's confusion, but were back to their bullying on Wednesday morning when they stuffed Danny's locker with toilet paper.

"And here I thought they actually grew some brains." Sam commented whilst she, Valery and Tucker helped Danny clear out the TP.

"Nah, but they might grow half a brain in lets say... Another hundred years?" The group laughed as they walked to history, all happy to see that Mrs Gordon had returned from her holiday.

"Good Morning class. I hope you didn't miss me too much during Monday's lesson? Anyone with permission slips for the field trip on Friday, please leave them on my desk." Danny took out the slip from his bag and putting it out on the desk, muttering a small good morning to the History teacher.

As the lesson dragged on, Danny made sure to pay attention to everything Mrs Gordon said, knowing Morro wasn't going to give him the answers should the teacher asked him questions.

"... And after The First Spinjitsu Master finished constructing other lands, he settled down to raise his two sons, Wu and Garmadon, and trusted them to keep the golden weapons safe, and out of the wrong hands."

"Pst! Danny." Danny looked to his right to see Valery trying to get his attention.

"What?"

"Isn't Garmadon that Borg guy said was possessed by Pariah?" Danny nodded, remembering the doctor's words from the other night. He looked up to the painting of the two sons that was up on the projector screen. The two looked totally different, but Danny knew people could easily change over time.

The ghost boy raised his hand, catching the attention of the history teacher.

"Yes, Danny?"

"Did either of the brothers turn evil at all?"

Mrs Gordon was a little surprised at the question, but went on to answer it anyways.

"Yes, unfortunately Garmadon was, as you would call it, evil. But he wasn't born evil. He has helped ninjago and fought along side the elemental masters during the great serpentine wars, which you will learn about during your field trip to the museum. Last I heard, Garmadon even settled down and had a family himself, before being banished."

" Mrs Gordon, do you have a family?" Pauline asked, attempting to try and distract the teacher so she could talk gossip with Star.

The history teacher just froze a far away look on her face. "I did once, a long time ago." The class went silent, and several students could've swarn they saw a tear in her eye.

\-------------------------  
At the end of the school day, Danny rushed back home and went straight to the portal, heading towards Clockwork's lair for his lesson. As he went by all the clocks and mirrors, he noticed the hospital room again.

With all the commotion and chaos that went on that Monday, Danny had almost completely forgot about it. He entered the room and noticed the girl was now awake, and was sat up in her bed reading a book.

"Hello?" The girl jumped at the noise, dropping the book onto the floor.

"Sorry! I didn't mean to startle you." Danny picked up the book and handed it to her. "My name's Danny, Danny Phantom. I'm a student of Clockwork's."

"Thank you Danny. My name's Harumi. I don't exactly have a last name. But, for some reason, Clockwork is allowing me to stay here until I recover from my injuries."

"Well it's nice to meet you Harumi." Danny held his hand out to shake, which Harumi gladly took.

"I'm glad to see you've introduced yourselves." They both looked around to see Clockwork entering the room. "I do believe it's time for our lesson Danny. Harumi, if you're feeling well enough, would you like to observe the lesson?" Harumi nodded as Clockwork grabbed a wheelchair for the girl and wheeled her to an open room where Danny usually had his lessons.

"Imagine where you want to go, and try and create an opening to get there." Danny pictured his bedroom in his mind, and then imagined a door in front of him that could lead him to his room.

Right in front of him, a small portal opened, showing the NASA posters the ghost boy had on his wall.

"Well done. See if you can open another one, and see if you can take an item through it." Danny did it again, and this time, the portal showed Dash and Kwan stuffing their faces at the Nasty Burger whilst Paulina and Star snuggled up to their boyfriends. Danny reached through the portal and grabbed a burger and some fries whilst the two Jocks weren't looking. He closed the portal before taking a bite out of the burger and offering a fry to Harumi.

"I believe you have now mastered each of your ghost powers, but there is still much for you to learn. If you could detransform please, Danny."

Harumi couldn't help but watch Danny in fascination as his hair turned from white to black, his eyes green to blue, and his hazmat to normal clothing. He looked just like a normal teenage boy, and not like the ghost hero Clockwork often talked about. 

Another portal opened up inside the room, and Harumi was surprised to see a familiar ghost walk through with three other people behind him.

"Morro, right on time. I trust that you have brought the others?" Morro moved to the side to see Sam, Tucker and Valery behind him. "Good."

"Can someone please explain what are we doing here? And who's the chick in the wheelchair?" Asked Valery as everyone looked over to Harumi, who just gave a small wave. 

"Guys, this is Harumi. She's currently staying with Clockwork for some reason."

"Harumi... You look familiar. Have I seen you before?" Morro asked, floating right towards the girl, trying to get a better look at her.

"I don't think we have..." Harumi shrunk back into her wheelchair, hoping this ghost wouldn't recognise her as the former Jade princess.

"Back off Morro." Sam said as she came between the two. "You're making the poor girl nervous." Sam gave the girl a small smile and held out her hand. "I'm Sam. This creep over here is Morro."

"Hey!"

"I'm assuming you've already met Danny, and the two dorks behind me are Valery and Tucker."

"We're not dorks!" The two said simultaneously, making Harumi laugh. "It's nice to meet you all." 

"Now that introductions are out of the way, why are we all here?"

"Each of you are talented ghost hunters, but those skills won't aid you against nindriods. In order to take them down, you need to be fast, strong, cunning. I'm going to teach you how to be a ninja."

"But aren't we going to meet ninja when we go to Ninjago on Friday? Shouldn't we learn from them as we don't really have a ninja to teach us here?" Asked Danny, noticing the shocked look on Harumi's face when they mentioned Ninja.

"Do not put off tomorrow, what can be done today, a friend of mine once told me. And I do believe we have a ninja currently in the room that can teach you for today." Clockwork pointed his staff over to Morro, who was smirking at the shocked looks of the group.

"That's right. I'm going to be your teacher for today, so call me Sensei Morro." Tucker couldn't help but laugh. "This guy, a ninja seriously? Sure he has great ghostly powers, but if he was human, I doubt he'd last long in a fight." Morro said nothing, but his smirk got bigger after hearing those words.

"If you think that, then I challenge all of you to a fight. Clockwork, the cage please." The ground started shaking as stone bars raised up around them, trapping them all in the cage. "These bars are made of deepstone. It blocks any ghost powers, including flying, turning invisible and you can't phase through them. A fair fight, no? So come on, charge at me."

Tucker audibly gulped, seeing the sinister smile on the ghost's face. Maybe he should've kept his mouth closed.

Tucker charged at Morro with a fist raised in the air and yelling out what he considered a war cry (everyone else heard a high pitched scream). Clockwork did not need the ability too see into the future to know that this wasn't going to end well for the boy. Within seconds, Tucker was laying on the floor, groaning in pain. Morro looked to the rest of the group, who had horrified looks on their faces.

"Anyone else want to try?"

\--------------------------  
One by one, each of the group charged at Morro, hoping to at least get a hit on him,but not a single one managed to touch a hair on his head.

"I take back what I said. This guy is definitely a Ninja."

"Guys, we might be able to take him down if we all gang up on him." They all looked over to Morro, who's smirk had not faltered since they started.

"Ready, go!" They all charged towards the ghost, who was unmoving and uncaring as they all dog piled on him, attempting to pin him down.

"I've got his arms!"

"I've got his legs!"

"Those are my legs doofus!" They all paused when they realised they had grabbed Valery instead of Morro, who had somehow moved to the over side of the cage.

"How did he... Never mind, just get him!" They charged at the ghost once more, but Danny's eyes widened when he saw Morro doing a familiar move. There was now a mini tornado in place of Morro, who quickly sucked everyone in before throwing them back out of it.

"That's enough for now Morro." Clockwork interrupted as the bars came back down, releasing them from the cage.

"What was with that last move? I thought you said no ghost powers?" Complained Tucker, knowing everything was going to hurt in the morning.

"It's not a ghost power twerp. It's called spinjitsu and any human can do if they know how to do it. Besides, weren't you learning about the first SPINJITSU master in history?"

"Oh yeah. Guess that makes sense since you said you came from Ninjago."

"And learning such skill would give you a great advantage in this upcoming battle." Clockwork walked over to the group. "As Morro has just demonstrated, Spinjitsu can take out multiple opponents at once."

"Great, so when can we learn it?"

"I do not have the current equipment to teach you spinjitsu, but for now, Morro will continue to teach you to fight properly for the rest of today and tomorrow evening." There was a series of groans before the ancient ghost started talking again. "You all rely heavily on your powers and ghost hunting equipment, each of which will have no effect on androids."

For the rest of the lesson, Morro made sure each of them knew how to hold a katana, throw shurikins and, well, how to be a ninja. Danny and the others were so tired that Clockwork had to make each of them portals to their rooms. Needless to say, Thursday's lesson was going to hurt.


	9. Chapter Nine

"Cole, for the last time, you look fine." Kai said in attempt to calm his friend, who was constantly running his hand through his hair. The group were currently on the bounty, flying towards Ninjago City for Cole's date. "I highly doubt Seliel cares how you style your hair."

"Yeah, that's supposed to be Kai's job." Commented Jay, who was getting ready for his own date with Nya.

"Not true! This hair is all natural!"

"Kai, I can see the gel in your hair." The blue ninja just sighed and turned back to Cole. "Listen buddy, you'll be fine. Me and Nya are having a date at the same cafe, and Kai will be with Skylor at her shop across the road, so if you really need moral support, we'll be there."

"Thanks Jay." The black ninja gave his friend a thankful smile. Within minutes, the bounty was docked in the City's port and the group went their separate ways. Zane, Lloyd and Pixal headed to Borg Industries to finish some work for Cyrus, Kai went to Skylor's noodle shop and the rest went to the cafe for their dates.

Upon arriving at the cafe, Cole immediately spotted Seliel waiting at a table and he started getting nervous again. 

"Remember, be yourself. Don't try to impress her by acting like someone you're not." Nya said before following Jay inside. The black ninja stood outside for another thirty seconds before taking a deep breath and gathered the courage to go inside.

"H-Hey Seliel. I hope I didn't keep you waiting for too long?" Seliel gave a small smile to her date as he sat down. "Not to long. I hope you don't mind, but I've ordered us both large slice of Chocolate fudge cake. It's your favourite, right?"

Cole just nodded, unsure of what to say. He looked over to Jay and Nya, who both gave him a reassuring thumbs up. Remember, just be yourself. 

"So, what's your top ten favourite types of cake?"

\----------------------------

"Sorry it took so long." Said Skylor as she sat in a chair opposite Kai, with two bowls of noodles in her hands.

"It's fine. I know how busy lunchtimes can be." The two dove into the food as they talked about recent events. 

"Really, Cole has a girlfriend!" Skylor was surprised upon hearing about Cole's date. From what she heard about the master of earth, he had never shown any interest in anything other than food, let alone any woman. (Well, other than Nya, but that was in the past.) 

"Well, kind of. He's only on his first date. She's called Seliel. She's from Nom, and is a self trained ninja. According to Jay, all they've talked about in the past hour is cake."

"Sounds like they're perfect for each other." Skylor noticed there was a crowd around the TV in the restaurant, and turned the volume up wanting to know what was going on. 

"I have just received word that there has been a break out at Kryptarian Prison.And I'm not just talking about one or two criminals here folks. All of the prisons inmates have escaped and are currently at large." Gasps and nervous whispers echoed throughout the noodle house. Whilst there had been one or two 'attempts' at breaking out of the prison, not once in the history of Ninjago has the entire prison escaped.

"I'm sure it's fine. The ninja will recapture them, right?"

"Yeah! And don't forget about Samurai X!" 

The Ninja in the room, however, didn't look so sure. That prison housed some of Ninjago's worst criminals and villains.

"According to the prison's CCTV footage, the inmates were assisted by the Serpentine Pythor, and what seems to be an army of Nindriods." There were more gasps and the people seemed more panicked.

"You don't think this is connected to the attack on Nom, do you?" Skylor asked

"Well it definitely isn't a coincidence. Pythor and whoever he's working with is planning something big." 

"SOMEONE HELP ME PLEASE!" The door burst open and everyone looked over to the restaurant's entrance to see a young hypnobrai running in, clearly in distress with tears running down his face.

"Hey, isn't that Skales Jr?" Recognising the Red Ninja, Skales Jr ran over to him and attached himself to his legs. Kai was surprised, trying to pry the snakelet from his legs and tried to calm him down whilst Skylor told everyone to leave and shut the noodle house down for the day.

"Whats the matter? Are you okay? Are you hurt?" Kai asked, patting Jr's back. Unfortunately, his crying did not stop.

"Y-you've gotta help m-me! My Mum and Dad are hurt real bad. S-someone attacked us a-and they're trapped underground." Kai and Skylor shared a look.

"Don't worry, we'll help you kid." Jr mumbled a small thank you, wiping his snot and tears on Kai's gi, who just sighed in annoyance. 

"I'll go get the Ninja. You look after Jr and go get some medical supplies. I have a feeling we'll need a lot." Kai rushed out the building and across the street, sending a quick message to Lloyd and the two Nindriods as he ran into the cafe.

"Guys we have a situation."

"What happened?" Asked Nya as she and Jay stood from their table.

"The serpentine were attacked. They're currently trapped underground and are injured, according to Skales Jr."

"Skales Jr? Is the little guy okay?" Asked Cole.

"He's fine. He's currently with Skylor, but we really need your super strength for this one Cole." Cole looked between Kai and Seliel and sighed.

"I'm sorry Seliel, but I need to go and-"

"It's fine, I'll come with you."

"Huh?" The ninja looked at her confused. "From the sounds of it, you're gonna need some help."

\-----------------------------------

After meeting up with the others, and grabbing as many medical supplies as they could carry, the ninja followed Skales Jr down into the sewers.

"They're in there." Jr pointed to the pile of rubble that was currently blocking the pathway. Cole walked towards the pile of rubble, punching his hands together.

"Okay, let's get to work." The ninja started clearing out the rubble, noticing the odd metal arm or leg from a nindriod.

"Well, I guess we know who attacked them." Said Lloyd as he removed yet another arm from the pile. "But why would they go for the serpentine?"

"Who knows, but we'll get some answers tomorrow, hopefully." Kai noticed light coming through as he removed the rubble, along with voices and calls for help. "Hey guys, I've found an opening. Hello, is anyone there?" Kai called out, hoping to get a response from the other side.

"Pleassse help ussss." Through the opening, the ninja could see a pink hypnobrai approaching. "We have many injured down here."

"Don't worry, we'll get you out. Just hang on." Soon, the ninja made a big enough opening for everyone to get through.

"Mommy!" Seeing the pink Serpentine, Skales Jr ran past all the ninja and straight into her arms. 

"Junior! Thank goodness you're safe." The hypnobrai, who the ninja now recognised as Selma, held her son close. "Mommy, I got the Ninja. They said they're going to help us."

Selma looked up at the Ninja and noticed the bags of medical supplies in their hands. "The injured are thisss way."

\----------------------

"What happened exactly?" Lloyd asked Skales as he attended to the hypnobrai's injuries. The situation wasn't as bad as they thought it was. Only a few were badly injured, and there were no casualties, although the fight had made a mess of their home.

"It wasss that treacherousss sssnake Pythor. He and hisss Nindriod army came marching down here, demanding that we should join him. Sssaying we could retake the sssurface if we followed him. When we refused, he ordered hisss army to finish usss off." Lloyd finished wrapping the bandages and helped the Serpentine King to his feet.

"Will all of you be fine?"

"Will be fine, green ninja, and thank you for helping usss."

The group left the sewers filthy and tired. The entire day had been a roller coaster of emotions. A prison break out and a nindriod attack was a lot for one day but hey, this was just another day in Ninjago.

"Sorry we had to cut our date short." Cole apologised as he walked Seliel to the bus stop, noticing the the others were not so secretly spying on them. How any of them became ninja, Cole did not know.

"It's fine, really. I enjoyed today, and we could go on another date if you want?" 

"Sure!" There were a few moments of awkward silence between the two, other than the muttering of Jay, Lloyd and Kai wondering why the two weren't making a move, and Nya whispering at them to shut up.

"So are we an official couple now?" Cole blurted out, his cheeks immediately turning red as soon as the words came out of his mouth and multiple gasps came from the bush behind him. "I mean, only if you want to..." 

Seliel was shocked, but quickly recovered and gave Cole a small smile and took a hold of his hand.

"I would like to be your girlfriend Cole." Cole returned the smile and gave his now girlfriends hand a small squeeze. "Although your friends could be a little quieter when spying on us." She gestured to the bush where the others where cheering for the new couple. 

The bus came, and the couple said goodbye with a small kiss. "You guys can come out now." Cole said to the bush as they all came stumbling out.

"Way to go Cole!" Shouted Kai as he slung his arm around Coles shoulder. "Now we've all got a girlfriend."

"Well, everybody except..." Zane pointed to where Lloyd was standing, and everybody started feeling a little bad.

"I still don't think he's over Harumi."

"What are you guys talking about?" Lloyd asked.

"Nothing!"

"Yeah, nothing! Come one, let's get back to the monastery! We've got a big day tomorrow."


	10. Chapter Ten

"Danny, hurry up! The bus isn't going to wait forever!" The young ghost boy double checked he had everything in his suitcase before closing it and hauling it down the stairs and into the trunk of the car.

"Are you guys sure you'll be fine here without me?" Danny asked for the fifth time that morning.

"We'll be fine Danny. Mom called in some extra help if we need it." Jazz tried to reassure her brother. In order to make Danny feel better about leaving the town for the weekend, Maddie asked an old college friend JB, and her ghost hunting crew, Parker, Jack and Douglas to help out.

"Come on Danny, lets go. We wouldn't want you to miss your flight." Jack called out. Danny said goodbye to his family one last time before getting in the car and driving off to the school. 

When he arrived, there was already a small crowd standing by the school bus, and Danny immediately spotted Tucker and Valery and went to go join them.

"Hey Danny, you excited for the trip?" Tucker asked.

"More anxious than excited. Has Sam arrived yet?"

"She just texted me, she's five minutes away. Said something about having to escape her mother and a pink dress." The group laughed, imagining the whole scenario in their heads. 

Everyone just chatted amongst themselves as they waited for the remaining students to arrive. The Jocks were doing a small contest to see who could do the most push ups in a minute, Star and Paulina were having a heated discussion as to who was hotter, Phantom or Morro, and Micky and Nathan were discussing their next science project. 

Sam eventually arrived at school, completely out of breath. "That woman... Doesn't know when to quit. I had to ask him to help me lose her." Sam pointed over to Morro, who was trailing behind her.

"Yeah, your mother is definitely insane. Who the hell chases someone around the entire town just to get them to wear a dress? Anyway, you guys mind if I join you on this trip?" 

\-------------------------------------

"Woah! Look at those all buildings!"One flight later, the class arrived at the centre of Ninjago City. Mrs Gordon looked around the city, noticing how much it changed since she was last in the country. It was a painful reminder of how much time she was away from ninjago, away from her husband and son, who would be an adult by now.

Mrs Gordon clapped her hands, getting the attention of the students. "Okay everyone! I know that you're all excited and want to explore, but we've go to check into the hotel before we go to the museum. Now, I expect you all to be on your best behaviour during this trip. I see any of you making trouble, and I'll send you straight back home, understood?" Everyone nodded, showing they understood. 

"Woah! Look at this view!" Sam exclaimed as she looked out of the window of their hotel room.

"And here I thought you would be complaining about the pollution and climate change." commented Danny as he emptied his suitcase.

"Normally I would but I read that the city uses completely pure energy to power it, so no pollution or any damage to the climate." Said Sam as she watched the people rushing around in the streets below. "Hey Morro, how much of the city has changed from when you were, well, alive?"

"All the skyscrapers and billboards are brand new, but other than that, the city hasn't changed much." The group looked out at the view of the city for a few more minutes before Tucker broke the silence.

"So Morro... How did you become a ninja? Did you get trained by an old guy with a long beard and speaks like a fortune cookie?" Morro couldn't help but laugh at Tuckers question.

"Well, my Sensei didn't have a beard when I was training under him, but he definitely does now. And he does sound like a fortune cookie." The four looked at him, silently telling him to go on with his story. Morro just sighed.

"I was an orphan. I had no idea who my real parents were, and ended up in the streets after running away from the orphanage. Sensei Wu found me when I was digging through his trash for food. He took me in, fed me, trained me and taught me everything I know. He was... He was like a father to me. And I took it for granted." Despite whispering the last part, the group had heard and gave their ghostly friend a concerned look.

Morro looked back out the window, and saw the mountains in the distance. "I've gotta go. I'll meet you guys at the museum." The master of wind phased through the window and flew over the city, leaving the others confused.

Morro kept flying until he saw the familiar monastery on top of the mountain. As he landed just outside the doors, he could hear the ninja training on the other side. The ghost took a deep breath, before turning invisible and made his way through the courtyard and towards Wu's room, where Morro found the old man meditating. 

"I must say, I was not expecting to see you again Morro." Wu opened his eyes to see his former student standing in front of him. "But it is good to see you regardless." 

"It's good to see you too, Sensei." Morro sat down, smirking. Even as a ghost, Wu could still see him coming from a mile away.

"What brings you here Morro?" Wu asked.

"I- I wanted to apologise... For everything. I'm sorry for overreacting about not being the green Ninja, and for attacking and possessing your students. You took me in, raised me, gave me a bed to sleep in and food to eat, but I repayed that by letting my anger take over. I know I don't deserve it, but I hope you could forgive me." This had shocked the old man, not expecting the ghost to apologise.

"I have already forgiven you Morro, and we are both to blame for what has happened, and both of us have made plenty of mistakes, but it is now the past. For now, we should focus on the future."

Morro smiled at his Sensei, feeling somewhat relieved. "Thank you Sensei. I should probably get going, I have some friends waiting."

"Of course. I hope to see you again Morro."

"You know, I a feeling that we're going to be seeing a lot of each other in the near future." Said Morro before standing up and walked out of the monastery into the courtyard where the Ninja where still training. A smirk grew on Morro's face as an idea popped into his head.

Might as well have a little bit of fun whilst I'm here. Seeing the red Ninja launch a fireball towards the black Ninja, Morro summoned a gust of wind, sending the fireball right back towards the sender.

Morro chuckled as he flew away from the mountain and back towards the city.


	11. Chapter Eleven

"Pfft hahaha haha hahaha!" Kai stood frozen in the middle of the courtyard as the ninja rolled about on the floor laughing and at his failed attack. His face was covered in soot and his hair was sticking out in more places than usual.

"Wha... What just happened?" Lloyd asked as he tried (and failed) to keep his laughter in.

"I don't know. I tried to attack Cole with a fireball, and a gust of wind just blew it back at me!"

"I must say that is some bad luck Son." Kai looked over to the Monastery's entrance to see Maya.

"Mom!" The two siblings ran over to their mother and greeted her with a hug. "What are you doing here?"

"I've come to pick Misako up. She's asked me to help out at the museum. There's a class coming in and she needed help with the tour." Kai lead his mother into the monastery, the two chatting about recent things.

"Speaking about mothers, have you read those letters yet?"

"No, not yet..."

"You got a letter from Edna?" Cole yelled as he made his way over to the couple, slinging his arms over their shoulders. "Let me read!"

"No! Not from Ed and Edna. His real mom."

"Oh..." It fell silent as the atmosphere became awkward. "I'm gonna go... Play some video games."

The trio headed back inside the monastery, with Jay immediately heading to his room to grab the box hidden under his bed. He took the first letter and started reading, noticing the date it was sent.

Dear my darling Cliff...

I don't really know what to say. It's been more than a year since I last seen you and Jay. I have written to let you know that I am okay and that there's not a day gone by that I don't think of you both.

I miss you both greatly, and I wish to come back but I can't, and I don't know how long I'll be gone. I won't blame you if you decided not to wait for me and live your life with someone else, but please make sure our little blue Jay lives a happy life with the Walkers, and wish him a happy birthday for me.

Love, Libber.

Jay could feel his eye's filling up with tears as he read through the letters. Each and every letter was sent on one day each year, his birthday. The blue ninja remembered getting a card and a really expensive present from some unknown sender for his birthday every year up until his fifteenth, when he left to train with Master Wu. He now figured it was Cliff sending them.

Jay really wished he had punched Krux when he had the chance.

Whilst he did grow up happily with Ed and Edna, both his real parents had spent the last seventeen years knowing that they wouldn't be able to see him or each other again. Jay carried on reading the last letter, wiping the tears from his eyes.

Dear Cliff.

It's hard to believe it's been sixteen years already. I've already missed out on so much. I've missed out on Jay growing up, and I missed out on you become a big actor, like you said you wanted to be.

I have recently lost my elemental power, which could only mean Jay has inherited them, and has found his true potential. I hope he uses them responsibly, and doesn't get into too many fights.

Jay couldn't help but snort at the last sentence. He and the Ninja were fighting someone every other week.

I promise I will be back soon my love.

Love, Libber.

Jay stuffed all the letters back in the box, making a mental note to return them to Cliff tomorrow.

\--------------------------------

"Okay everyone, I want you to stick together, no wandering off and Don't. Touch. Anything!" Mrs Gorden said to her class, who were all standing outside the museum.

"Yes, we do not want a repeat of last year's field trip. Anyone caught being out of line will be sent straight home with a year's worth of detention." Mr Lancer added on, not wanting to pay thousands of dollars for a priceless artefact again.

"Is it just me, or has Mrs Gorden been tense since we arrived here?" Sam asked, noticing her teachers behaviour.

"I don't blame her. Any teacher would with Dash playing football with any vase in sight." Danny said, having heard the stories from previous field trips.

The class entered the building, seeing two woman, one with gray hair and the other with black, standing there to great them.

"Hello class. My name is Misako."

"And my name is Maya, we will be your tour guides for the afternoon." Maya looked at the class, and here eye's widened in shock as she recognised the teacher.

"Maya, isn't that... Libber?" Misako asked. Maya just nodded, unable to talk at the moment.

"Okay class, who here would like to see the hall of Hero's and Villains?" Hands went up as the group followed Misako further into the museum, leaving Libber and Maya behind.

"Maya... It's been a while" Libber said, the usually chatty woman finding a loss for words.

"It has... What happened to you? I heard you left Ninjago, but I didn't think you were leaving for good."

"It's hard to explain and we should probably catch up to the group. I'll catch you up on the way."

The two caught up to the class, with Libber explaining everything.

"It would've been fine if he was just threatening me, but Krux then started going after Cliff and Jay. He came so close to taking away my baby." Maya rubbed her sobbing friends back, remembering the pain of being taken away from Kai and Nya. At least she had her husband by her side.

" I'm not even sure it's me being here now."

" You, Cliff and Jay will be just fine Libber, trust me." Maya said trying to reassure her.

"Even if it is fine, Cliff and Jay wouldn't want to see me... I've been away for so long." Maya said nothing, but lead her to one of the exhibits. There Libber saw two statues of people she so badly wanted to punch.

Krux and Acronix - The Hands of time. The two were once the elemental masters of time and were apart of the Elemental Alliance. After attempting to betray them, the twins were stripped of their powers and one was banished into a time vortex. Krux then spent the next 40 years planning revenge, creating Vermillion Warriors and a device to go back in time. The two were, of course defeated by the Ninja and were once again lost in a time vortex."

"I have my own story to tell. A few years after you left, Krux came after me and Ray. He took us, and forced us to work for him for years, keeping us away from our children. But they were dealt with." Libber stared at Maya before looking back at the statue.

"Are they really gone?" Maya just nodded.

"But what if they come back from that vortex? Krux did it once, who's to say he won't do it again and come after me, or Cliff, or Jay?" Maya just laughed, having missed her friends rambling.

"I don't know about Cliff, but I am most certain Jay can take care of himself, especially if he takes after you."

The two carried on down the hall, keeping an eye on the class who were, thankfully, not getting into any trouble.

"All these villains... Who's been protecting Ninjago whilst we were gone?"

"Let's just say that Wu recently took on some new students." They eventually got the 'Hero' section of the exhibit, passing the statue's of the elemental alliance, bringing back memories for both the previous members, and came to a stop at the brightly coloured statue's.

Lloyd Garmadon - Son of Garmadon. The destined Green Ninja, the Master of Energy and the leader of the Ninja.

"Wait, Garmadon's kid was the Green Ninja?" Libber said, staring at the statue. He look so much like Garmadon, yet so different at the same time. She then looked over to the next two statues, both looking very familiar.

Kai Smith - Red Ninja and the current Master of Fire.

Nya Smith - Grey Ninja, current Master of Water and was the previous Samurai X.

"These your kids?"

"They are, and I couldn't be prouder. I just wished Krux hadn't got to us and made us miss out on our kids growing up."

"You and me both." They looked at the statue's of the other Ninja until the got to the final one.

Jay Walker - Blue Ninja and the current Master of Lightning.

"I- Is that my Jay? My little Blue Jay?" Libber could feel the tears once again as she stared at the statue. He was handsome like his father.

"You should go see them, Cliff and Jay. If you explain, I'm sure they'll understand why you've been gone so long." Libber just nodded and dried her tears. It was decided, she was going to see her Husband and Son for the first time in seventeen years.

\--------------------------

"Seem's like Ninjago has it's fair share of trouble." Sam said as she looked around at the statue's of the many villains that had attacked Ninjago. 

"Hey guys look at this." The group ran over to Danny who was looking at the statue looking a lot like their ghost friend. "Isn't that... Morro?"

Morro - The Master of Wind and former student of Sensei Wu. After finding out he wasn't destined to be the Green Ninja, Morro got upset and went to prove everyone wrong, but died during the process and his soul was sent to the cursed realm. Forty years later, Morro escaped the cursed realm wanting vengeance against his old Sensei, and possessed the Green Ninja Lloyd Garmadon. He then went to unleash the Preeminent, the living embodiment of the cursed realm, and other cursed souls onto Ninjago. They were later defeated by the Ninja.

"Morro was a villain?"

"I was afraid you'd guy's find out." They turned around to see said ghost floating behind them. Not knowing how to react, no one said anything and there was an awkward silence surrounding them.

"I know this probably looks very bad but I want you to hear me out before you judge me. I let my anger and hate get control of me, and I made a lot of mistakes, and hurt a lot of people. It's something I really regret doing, and I hope to make up for my actions, even if it takes me a thousand years. Although I understand if you wouldn't want me around any more..."

Danny walked up to the ghost and put his hand on his shoulder. "It's fine man, we've all make mistakes, and the important thing is that you want to make up for them. We all feel the same, right guys?" The others murmured in agreement.

"Yeah, and you saved our asses how many times?" Tucker added on. 

"Thanks guys. Although you should probably catch up with the rest of the class."


	12. Chapter Twelve

The Phantom group waited anxiously inside their hotel room waiting for Borg to take them to the Ninja. After visiting the museum that day, the group knew what the ninja looked like, and what they were capable of. 

A small knock at the door interrupted the group from their thoughts, and Sam opened it to reveal Cyrus with what looked to be an android standing next to him. 

"Good evening. I assume you've enjoyed you're first day in Ninjago City. This here is my daughter, Pixal." Cyrus gestured to the android next to him, who smiled and waved at them. "She will be taking you to the ninja. I wish I could stay longer, but I have other matters to attend to. Best of luck." Cyrus wheeled himself away, leaving the group with Pixal.

"It's Pixal, right?" Danny asked, wanting to make sure.

"Hey, aren't you that Samurai X dude we saw at the museum?"

"That is correct." Pixal said with an unsurprisingly robotic voice. 

"I'm Danny, this is Sam, Tucker, Valery and Mor... Morgan." Danny pointed to and introduced, not forgetting their ghostly friend, who Pixal was staring at suspiciously, but said nothing.

"It's very nice to meet you all. If you could all please follow me up to the roof to get to our transportation." The group made their way up to the roof, and were surprised to see a floating ship.

"Welcome aboard The Destiny's Bounty."

"Woah! Is that an actual flying ship! No way!"

"Morgan wasn't it?" Pixal said, walking up to the master of wind whilst the rest of the group were busy admiring the Bounty. "Forgive me, but you look very familiar. Perhaps we have met before?"

Morro just gave a sheepish smile and scratched the back of his neck. "I guess I just have one of those faces." Morro knew the nindriod knew who he was. Thankfully, she said nothing more as they all boarded the ship.

"So, Pixal..." Tucker said, walking over to her. "You're an Android."

"Nindroid."

"What?"

"I am a Nindroid. An android that has been trained to be a Ninja, or in my case, a Samurai." The group looked at the view of the city from the ship as it drew closer to the monastery.

"Dude... They have a base on top of a mountain." Tucker whispered to his friend.

"I know. It's so cool." As they docked the Bounty, the group were met with an old man with a long white beard, wearing a straw hat and a kimono.

"Welcome to my Monastery. I am Master Wu. Please do follow me." The group ended up following Wu to the courtyard, where Danny and the others saw the ninja training and sparring. Wu tapped his staff, grabbing the attention of his students.

"Ninja! We have company." Wu said, gesturing over to Danny and his friends, who just waved in reply. The ninja dressed in green walked over to them.

"I'm guessing you're the group of ghost hunters Cyrus Borg told us about." He held his hand out to shake." I'm Lloyd, and this is Kai, Jay, Cole, Zane and Nya. And I'm guessing you've already met Pixal."

Danny took Lloyd's hand and shook it. "It's nice to meet you. I'm Danny, and these are my friends Tucker, Sam, Valery and..."

"And me." The ninja all jumped back when Morro appeared in front of them, each with there weapons drawn.

"Morro?"

"What is he doing here?" Nya yelled, forming a ball of water in her hand. Danny and Sam rushed to stand between their friend and the ninja.

"Wait! I know you guys have some history with Morro, but he's our friend!"

"And he has also helped saved our butts quite a few times." The ninja didn't move, not trusting Morro one bit.

"Everyone stand down!" Wu yelled, causing his students to stare at him.

"But Master, it's Morro!" Jay yelled. "Remember how he possessed Lloyd and unleashed the preeminent on us? BECAUSE I DO!!"

"Yes, and I also remember him giving me the realm crystal and him helping us on the Day of Departed. If these people trust Morro, and he is truly here to help, then I say we trust him. And do you all remember what I have taught you? The best way to defeat your enemy..."

"Is to make them your friend." The ninja repeated after him. Morro moved from behind Danny and Sam and knelt in front of the ninja, like he did with Wu earlier that day.

"I know you probably won't forgive or believe me, but I greatly regret my actions against you and I am extremely sorry." The ninja just stared at the ghost, not knowing how to react.

"I say we trust him for now." Lloyd said as the Ninja then turned to stare at him. "Master Wu is right, and if the threat is as big as we think it is then we're gonna need all the help we can get." Lloyd held his hand out for Morro, who took it gratefully and stood up, muttering a small thank you. 

"Now, we should probably head inside and discuss what is going on." 

The tension was high as the group moved inside to the monastery.

"So Danny, you are like Amity Parks own superhero?" Cole asked, trying to break the tension.

"Well, I wouldn't say I'm a superhero..." Danny said, being somewhat modest.

"Danny, you have superpowers, can transform, shoot lasers, fly and you go around saving the day. You are most definitely a superhero." Tucker said.

"Wait, you can do all that? Can we see?" Jay asked, starting to get excited. Danny took a deep breath before mumbling 'going ghost' and transforming, floating about a foot off the ground

"Woah, that's so cool! How did you get your powers?" Danny briefly explained how he got zapped in his parents portal 

"So, what do you lot do?" Nya asked the others.

"We don't have any powers, but we help Danny fight and trap the ghosts." Sam said as she got out the Fenton Furnace. Within the next few minutes, the tension died down and everyone was discussing powers and abilities.

"As much as I would love to carry on talking about our powers, I do believe we have a problem at hand to discuss." Zane said, interrupting the discussion. 

"Right. Danny, how much do you know about the situation?" Lloyd asked.

"Well, I know that a very powerful ghost named Pariah Dark is possessing some guy named Gamadan, and he's building an army of robots with a snake guy to take over the ghost zone once again."

"It's Garmadon and he's working with Pythor, two very dangerous villains that we have fought against a couple of times." Zane corrected them. "Those two, plus an entire army of nindroids would equal an unstoppable force."

"Don't forget the prison breakout that happened yesterday. If they also have SOG, Captain Soto's and the Mechanic's crew on their side, they're going to be a much bigger threat." Kai added on. "Lets just hope they don't decide to recruit anymore people for their army."

\--------------------------

Pythor wiped his brow, cringing at the amount of sweat and dust that came off onto his hand. He didn't really want to be searching through this cursed pyramid, narrowly avoiding traps but Lord Garma- King Pariah thought their army wasn't big enough. 

"Hurry up with solving that puzzle! I want to get out of here as soon as possible!" Pythor yelled out, causing the nindroids to speed up. Within seconds, the puzzle was complete, and the chamber door was burst open, revealing Asphera. 

"Free at last!" Asphera yelled as she slivered out, clutching her staff. "Now where is Wu?"

"I forgot you were always one for dramatic entrances." Pythor said as he brushed himself down, catching the attention of the other serpentine.

"Pythor? What are you doing here?"

"Freeing you, obviously."

"Yes, but knowing you, you want something in return. What do you want?"

"It's not me that wants something." Pythor slithered to the side as King Pariah walked towards them.

"Who are you?" Aspera pointed her spear at Pariah, getting defensive.

"I am King Pariah Dark, and from what Pyton has told me, you and I are very alike."

"How are we alike?" Aspera said, still not trusting Pythor or this stranger.

"We are both rightful rulers that had our kingdoms stolen away from us, and then locked away for centuries for being too strong of a ruler. Tell me Asphera, how would you like to get revenge on that treacherous deceiver and reclaim your throne?"

"I'm listening." Asphera slowly put her spear down and the smirk on Pariah's face grew. "So what do you want from me?"

"Help me regain my throne and take over the ghost world, and I shall assist you in reclaiming yours and getting your revenge. Does that sound like a good deal?" Pariah said as he held out a hand. Asphera thought for a few moments, before taking his hand and shaking it.

"Deal. I'm assuming you already have an army, but a few more soldiers wouldn't hurt." Asphera started chanting a spell, and the place started filling with lava. 

"I suggest we head outside. It's going to get hot in here."

\-------------------------------

"Come on Libber. You can do it." Libbers hand was shaking as it hovered on the door. She had already gotten through the gate, as Cliff hadn't changed the password at all since she left. Know she was stuck, frozen at the front door trying to work up the courage to knock.

Libber took a deep breathe, and knocked on the door three times. She waited for a few minutes, and couldn't help but feel deflated when she heard no sounds within the house.

"This was a stupid idea." Libber said as she turned away from the door, and started walking back down the drive way.

"Libber?" At the call of her name, she looked up to see Cliff frozen in place with a bag of groceries in his hand.

"C-Cliff?" Cliff dropped his bag and slowly walked over to Libber, putting his hand up to her cheek and stroking it. "It's really you."

Libber then held his hand in hers, tears streaming down both their eyes. "It's me. I'm home."


	13. Chapter Thirteen

"So..." Cliff said with a warm cup of coffee in his hand. "How have you been the past years?"

"Well, I guess theres not much to tell really... I travelled all over the united states, trying to keep a low profile. A few years ago, I decided to settle down in a small town not far from Wisconsin, and I've been working as a history teacher ever since." It was silent between the two for a few moments.

"Do you know if Jay is doing well? Did he grow up happy with Ed and Edna? Have you... Have you spoken to him at all?" Libber asked.

"Jay came and saw me yesterday. The Walkers raised him well, and our boy already got himself a girlfriend. He's even asked her to be his Yang" A small smile came to his lips. "I'd say he's got my talent in wooing women."

"And by wooing women do you mean saying terrible puns in the middle of a battle." Libber joked, remembering how the two first met.

"Well it worked on you didn't it?" Cliff said back as the two of them carried on making jokes about their past memories. It almost felt as they were back to when they were first dating.

"You should go and see Jay." Cliff blurted out.

"What?" Libber said, her laughter coming to a stop.

"You should go and see Jay, talk to him."

Libber shook her head. "I-I can't. I doubt he'd want to meet me, and I'm currently busy with the school trip and..."

"Libber!" Cliff held her face in his hands, stopping her rant. "I'm sure Jay would love to meet you. You need to stop overthinking things. Now, where are you taking your class tomorrow?"

"To the Mega Monster amusement park..."

"Perfect. I'll contact Jay and ask him if he wants to come."

\-------------------------------

Lord Garmadon was restless. He didn't want to be stuck inside his own mind anymore. He felt weak, helpless, trapped, and he hated it. He looked over at his 'good' counter part, who was currently meditating, and glared at him. Why was he here? Garmadon thought that girl had erased him completely when he was brought back from the departed realm.

"You know, glaring at me isn't going to help our problems." Sensei Garmadon said, opening one eye to look at him. "And like I already told you, I am a part of you. No matter how hard you, or anyone tries, you can't get rid of me."

Lord Garmadon silently cursed as he remembered they shared on mind, and could read each others thoughts.

"Then what do you suppose we do? I refuse to have some ghost stay in my body." Lord Garmadon growled.

"Like I said, there's nothing we can do in our current state. This ghost is very old, and very powerful. Overpowering him and taking back control will be no easy matter, especially as we're like this" Sensei Garmadon said, gesturing to the two of them. "The only chance we have at taking our body back is if we merge back together." 

"Merge back with you? I am Emperor Garmadon, the king of darkness! I don't need you!" Lord Garmadon shouted out.

"You can deny it all you want, but it's the truth. You need me, just as I need you." No matter how much Lord Garmadon wanted to deny it, Sensei was right. He did need him. Neither were strong enough to make it out alone.

"I'll leave you to think about it but I suggest you hurry up. We don't have much time remaining." Sensei Garmadon said, watching what Pariah was doing with a concerned look on his face.

"Fine." Sensei looked back over to Lord, who made his way over to him and sat down. "I'll do it. Now, how do we merge back together?"

\-----------------------------------

"So what is this place?" Danny asked the blue Ninja next to him as they stared at the amusement park in front of them.

"Mega Monster Amusement park, Ninjago's top and only amusement park." Jay replied, looking out for Cliff in the crowd of people. The actor had sent him a text saying he wanted to meet him at the theme park, and Jay had been looking forward to meeting him again.

"Well, it's not Disneyland, but the rides look kinda fun. Let's go on that one!" Valery said, dragging Tucker behind her, wanting to get on the roller coasters. 

"Should we go on that one too?" Sam asked, trailing behind their two friends.

"Sure." As the two walked over to the queue, Danny felt a thump and fell to the floor as he walked into someone wearing a black hood over his head.

"Apologises young man." The stranger said, helping Danny up before walking away again. He didn't know why, but the strangers voice sounded very familiar. 

"You okay Danny? What's that you got?" Sam asked, pointing to Danny's hand where he was now holding a piece of paper. The halfa was surprised to see it, and figured he got it from the stranger. 

Keep an eye out for flaming snakes.

Signed - A friend

"Flaming snakes? What does that mean?" Sam said, reading the note, trying to look for any hidden message or meaning.

"I don't know... It could just be a prank or something. Let's just get in the queue before it gets longer."

\--------------------------

Jay looked at the time on his phone again, waiting anxiously for Cliff. The actor was five minutes late, and the blue ninja was running several (very unlikely) scenarios as to why. Fortunately, all those thoughts drifted away when he saw Cliff's face in the crowd.

"Cliff!" Jay called out, waving his arms to get his attention. Luckily, Cliff managed to see him amongst the crowd and made his way over.

"Jay!" Cliff greeted Jay with a hug, to which the ninja accepted. "Good to see you. How are you?"

"I'm good." Jay squeaked out as Cliff increased pressure on the hug before letting go.

"Jay there's someone I want you to meet." Cliff said as he guided his son to one of the picnic tables. There was a blonde woman sitting there alone, visibly nervous. She stood up as she saw the two approaching. Jay had a feeling he knew who this woman is.

"Jay, this is Libber. She's your mother." 

"Jay... I... I..." Libber was speechless. Standing before her was her son, all grown up. A painful reminder of how much time she spent away. She could feel the tears spilling from her face as she leaned forward to touch Jays face, which he leant into.

"H-hi Mom." Jay said as the two hugged each other. Cliff looked at the two, wiping a tear from his eye. His family was finally back together.


End file.
